Learning Curve
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U. Alex is forced to teach a class at the local college, where Casey Novak is finishing her Law degree. Who will have the most to learn as they embark on an educational journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Whilst applying for my Masters this popped into my head...I own none of the unoriginal characters. Alex is early thirties and Casey is just a couple of years younger. Also Liv is a bit of a muppet in this story. Let me know what you think. **

ADA Alexandra Cabot threw her briefcase down on the desk in the dank classroom that would be her home every Tuesday and Thursday evening for the next six months. As she looked around the room that smelt faintly of damp and cheesy feet she once again thought how unfair it all was, she was one of the top prosecutors in the DA's office, she graduated law school top of her class and now she was being forced to spoon feed the law to high school drop-outs. Add the hours needed for marking and preparation to her sixty hour week as a prosecutor and Alex doubted she would ever be able to date or have an evening out with friends again.

Walking to the window she looked out at the grey building which made up the college campus, she lamented her fate once again. She was being punished all because Detective Olivia Benson's ego was bruised and had made it her mission to make Alex's life miserable. The two had dated for three months and Alex had thought things were going well until she found out Olivia was sleeping with half of New York both male and female.

Once Alex found out there was no way she was going to be one of Olivia's booty calls and so ended things but the Detective wasn't used to being the one getting dumped and so had become vindictive. At first it was little things that Alex was able to overlook such as not passing on messages, changing appointment to go over testimony at the last-minute meaning Alex had to work later or scramble at the last-minute to be ready, the invitations for drinks with the squad at the end of cases stopped and Alex received the cold shoulder from the squad as a whole.

It all came to ahead the previous Monday when Liv had sandbagged Alex in court making Alex look like a fool and jeopardising the case in the process. Alex been seething with anger at the brunette's actions and unapologetic attitude, after a lengthy argument that became increasingly personal with each passing insult Alex had lost her temper and slapped Liv in the middle of the squad room. Once news of her actions reached her boss, she was given a choice teach this class for mature students or lecture at the juvenile detention centre and there was no way she was going back there ever again, last time she was there she got touched up more times in an hour than in the rest if her life combined. Giving a shudder at the memory she decided as she still had forty minutes she would go across to the coffee shop for a much needed cup of coffee.

Stepping out of her classroom she recognised the person leaning on the wall opposite the door and fixed the smirking brunette with an icy glare. "What are you doing here Detective Benson?"

"Well it's not a nice part of town so I wanted to make sure the ice princess of the DA's office arrived safely." Smirked Liv falling into step with the blonde.

"As you can see I'm here, so you can leave now." Replied Alex not looking at the detective.

"How are you liking your new digs? I'm surprised you haven't got latex gloves on, you know in case you working class."

"Did you actually want something Detective? Or are you just here to gloat?" Asked Alex.

"I miss you Al." Replied the brunette walking towards the blonde.

"Why, no date tonight?" Snarked Alex walking away.

"Come on Al, at least let me buy you a coffee to celebrate your new job." Replied Liv a smirk clear in her tone.

Spinning on the balls of her feet to face the smirking woman, "Listen Detective, we are not friends so I don't want a coffee with you now or ever. So please go away before I slap you again."

Running a hand down Alex's face Liv said, "Come on Al, we had fun why did you have to go and make things awkward?"

"Let's get something straight, I am not a booty call for anyone, especially you detective." Replied Alex walking away.

"It's a shame you could do with loosening up a little, you know dust the ice off your panties every once in a while." Snarked Liv.

"Screw you." Spat Alex as she slammed through the door marching towards the coffee shop.

Placing her order she tried to put the confrontation with Olivia out of her mind and focus on her first class as much as she hated being forced into this she had to admit she had a few butterflies about teaching. Collecting her coffee she walked back towards the college determined to make the most of the experience being forced upon her, if nothing else it would look charitable on her résumé.

Casey Novak was running late, not only was her sitter late but then her three year old daughter Dylan wouldn't let her leave without first reading her a story. As she drove her mind lingered on her daughter, Dylan was her world she had been since the first time Casey heard her heartbeat. Casey had met her ex Charlie in the first week of college it was love at first sight and the two were soon dating and making plans for the future, Casey was in her last year at Law School and Charlie was in Med School when Casey fell pregnant. It wasn't planned but from the moment she found out she was pregnant she knew she was keeping the baby, Charlie on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it and moved out of their flat the same day she told him the news.

It meant Casey had to quit school luckily she had some inheritance from her grandparents so she was able to buy a small house with a small garden and got a job as a researcher for a publishing company that provided benefits and allowed her to work from home a few days a week and the other days her mom watched Dylan whilst she was in the office. She had waited for three years to make sure she could finish out school without it impacting Dylan's life or her ability to provide for her daughter.

Checking the directions written in her notebook and taking a deep breath she stepped out of her car and headed towards the block her class room was located in. As she rushed down the corridor she collided heavily with a tall blonde spilling the woman's coffee all over the white silk blouse the woman was wearing. "Oh my god. I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Stammered Casey blushing heavily.

"Are you blind?" Snapped Alex. "Or stupid?"

Straightening up and the rudeness in the other woman's tone Casey replied, "No, it was an accident. There's no need to be so rude about it, I apologised."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one covered in coffee." Replied Alex. "Although it might improve that shirt if you were."

Looking down at her light green blouse Casey felt herself flush again she had brought the shirt especially for her first night at school. "Wow, bitchy much." Reaching into her bag she pulled out a notepad and pen and jotted down her mobile number before tearing the page out and thrusting it at the blonde. "Here, send me the dry cleaning bill and add on the cost of the coffee. I have better things to do than be insulted by you."

Walking away Casey could feel her anger pulsing in her ears as she walked into the classroom, choosing a seat in the middle she sent a polite smile at those sitting near her and pulled out her notepad and pens, turning her phone on silent she drew comfort and courage from the picture of Dylan she had set as her screen saver. She wearing Casey's softball helmet which was far to big and half covered her green eyes that were so much like Casey's it always made her smile, cheeky grin in place it was one of Casey's favourite pictures that never failed to brighten her day.

As she thought about the woman she had just run into she had to admit she was striking, tall and blonde with beautiful blues eyes in fact mused Casey if the woman smiled she would have been stunning. Looks aside the woman was stuck up, rude and clearly wasn't a people person. Not that they were ever likely to see each other again.

Looking up as the door opened she quietly groaned as the blonde woman from her thoughts walked in having obviously changed her shirt, she laughed to herself, Oh great she had spilled coffee on a classmate, guess they wouldn't be becoming study partners. Her eyes continuing to widen in horror as she watched the blonde take her place at the front of the class.

As Alex walked to the front of the now full class room she let her eyes roam over those she would be teaching, she almost groaned out loud when she noticed the redhead from the corridor sitting at a desk near the middle of the classroom. _Way to go Alex way to make a good impression on your students._

Taking a deep breath she slipped off her jacket and addressed those in front of her, "Hello, my name is Alex Cabot I'm the ADA for NYPD Special Victims Unit and I will be teaching you criminal law over the next two terms. How about you introduce yourselves?"

Resisting the urge to bang her head on her desk Casey swallowed as the blonde made eye contact with her and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. _Oh God this was going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh God this was going to be interesting._ Thought Casey as she cleared her throat and introduced herself, "My name is Casey Novak."

"Why do you want to study the law Miss Novak?" asked Alex entranced by the way Casey's lips moved as she talked.

"I've been interested in the law since I read To Kill A Mocking Bird. I've always wanted to be a prosecutor, because idea that a conviction or even just getting your day in court, can give closure to the victims and their families." replied Casey, pleased her nerves didn't come through in her voice and that the blonde seemed satisfied with her response.

"Okay, next." said Alex addressing the bored looking woman next to Casey.

Although Casey tried to pay attention to what was going on around her she found her eyes would drift towards Alex, she was enchanted by the way the blonde would lean back in her chair as she considered her words. The way she would remove her glasses and rub her eyes and when she smiled Casey felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. As the class ended Casey began packing up her notes and reading for the next class her thoughts still on her teacher. She subtly watched as the blonde checked her phone and the brief look of sadness that flashed across her face, before it was quickly replaced with a look of indifference when she noticed Casey scrutiny.

Getting home from her first class Casey paid the sitter and flopped down on her sofa she eyed her bag now bulging with reading and decided to make a coffee before she got started, switching on the coffee maker she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her daughter's room. She smiled widely at the sight of Dylan sprawled across the bed her stuffed Simba clutched in her arms her blanket on the floor. Quietly walking in she picked the blanket up from the floor and gently tucked her daughter back in before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She had just reached the door when her daughters sleepy voice reached her, "Mommy?"

Walking back she sat on the edge of the bed, "Hi, sleepy head. Did you have fun with Lisa tonight?"

"Yeah, she let me have two stories." replied Dylan holding her fingers up three fingers.

Smiling Casey adjusted the number of fingers her daughter was holding up before replying, "Two stores huh?" Stroking her hand through Dylan's blonde curls Casey sat with her until she drifted back to sleep.

After making a coffee Casey headed to the dining room table and unpacked her books, and started reading the relevant chapters for Thursday's class. As she read her mind once more turned to the blonde, despite their frosty introductions she had been impressed with the depth of the blondes knowledge and her passion for justice. Alex had taken them through the introduction class making sure they understood everything and answering each question she was asked patiently.

Recalling how beautiful the blonde looked in her black knee-length skirt and hight collard white shirt, her bright blue eyes framed by the glasses. Casey's curiosity got the better of her, opening her laptop she Googled Alex and her unit, the more she read the more impressed she became. Despite the woman's cold front she was clearly an accomplished lawyer, with a deep empathy for the cases she worked on. As she looked at the sort of cases SVU covered Casey knew that was the unit she would aim for, providing she passed the BAR and got a job at the DA's office.

Realising she had spent two hours reading everything she could about Alex and not reading the case study for Thursdays class she closed her laptop and poured another coffee before starting on the reading.  
Three hours later she was less than half way through, Alex has described the work in involved taking a case from arrest to the jury's verdict, Casey had a moment of panic. As much as she wanted to be a lawyer she wanted to be a good mom to Dylan more. She had promised Dylan they could watch the Lion King the following day and she intended to keep her promise. Despite the fact they had seen it a thousand times she loved watching it with her daughter, who would then spend the rest of the day singing all the songs.

Throwing her pen down in defeat she packed up her papers and tiredly climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she was so tired she forewent her usual shower and fell face first on her bed asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

-X-X-X-X-  
Arriving home Alex threw her coffee stained blouse into a bag ready to take to the dry cleaners the following day. As she made herself some dinner, she found herself thinking about the woman who had spilled the coffee over her, Casey Novak that was her name. Alex knew she had been out of line, she had been so annoyed with Liv that she had taken it out on the poor woman. She had actually been impressed with Casey, who had displayed a deeper understanding of the subject than she had expected to find at community college and clearly had a thirst to learn as much as she could from the class.

It didn't hurt that she was easily one of the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen, the way her green eyes had glittered with enthusiasm and warmth despite Alex's rudeness, had made Alex lose her train of thought more than once. There was something appealing about her that made all the warning bells go off in Alex's mind, she couldn't afford to develop any sort of feelings for anyone after the way Liv had hurt her. Besides, she had heard Casey say she had a daughter meaning she as probably married or at least had a boyfriend waiting at home for her. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she began reading over her case notes for court the following day, once again worrying about fitting everything in without letting her conviction rate slip.

Just after one in the morning she threw down the file and stood to stretch, walking to theatre window in her apartment, as she took in her tired reflection she once again cursed Olivia for putting her in this predicament. As she thought about the smug detective she realised just how much Liv had hurt her, she had liked her from the moment they met. The way she was so gentle with the victims but tough with the suspects had given her butterflies and when Liv invited her out for dinner she had been overjoyed.

She realised now how naïve she had been, she truly thought Liv had feelings for her, when she realised it was all a game to the other woman her anger took hold, she knew she could have handled herself better but she was hurt and angry at being humiliated. Sighing she knew she needed to swallow her pride and make peace with how Olivia had treated her so she could move on. Giving another sigh she flicked off the lights and fell into bed asleep almost as soon as her head hot the pillow.  
-X-X-X-X  
Thursday evening Casey found herself standing in front of her wardrobe in just a towel, for reasons she didn't want to consider she couldn't decide what to wear to class. Deciding on dark jeans and boots she was searching through her shirt options when Dylan came wandering in and climbed onto her bed Simba in tow.

Holding up a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a grey jumper she asked, "What do you think Dylan? Which one should Mommy wear to school?"

"Pretty." Replied Dylan.

"Good, but which one?" Asked Casey with another smile at her daughter.

"That one." Replied Dylan pointing at the white t-shirt, once dressed Casey looked in the mirror and was impressed with her daughters choice.

Kissing Dylan goodbye, she made sure to leave slightly earlier and stopped at the Starbucks just off campus and brought two coffees making sure to pick up extra creamer and sugar on her way out.

Arriving outside the classroom she took a deep breath and opened the door, as she had hoped by arriving early the blonde was alone in the class room reading over what looked like a case-file, she watched silently as the blonde frowned and made a note on her legal pad.

Alex knew she was being watched flicking her eyes up without lifting their head she recognised Casey Novak standing awkwardly, "Are you lost Miss Novak."

"No." Stepping forward she held out the coffee cup, "I got you this, as kind of peace-offering." Smiled Casey.

"We're not supposed to take gifts from students." Replied Alex not looking up from her notes.

"I won't tell if you don't. Besides, it's not really a gift more a replacement." Reasoned Casey, with a smirk.

"No thank you. I'll get my own." Replied Alex still not looking up.

"You know you might just be the rudest person I've ever met." Replied Casey leaving the coffee on the corner of Alex's desk before walking to her own desk and pulling out her iPad intending to do a little on-line shopping before class.

"You know you're not making the best of impressions on me either?" Replied Alex finally looking up presenting a bored expression.

Sighing Casey weighed the idea of telling the blonde what she really thought and just making peace. Sighing again she ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, can we maybe start over? You know an introduction that doesn't involve coffee and insults?"

Considering the request Alex gave a small smile, "Okay, thank you for the coffee. I'm sorry about the rudeness last week, you caught me at a bad time."

"It's fine, all forgiven. Please let me know how much it cost to clean your shirt." Replied Casey with another smile, before turning her attention back to her tablet.

As Alex watched Casey smile she felt a stirring of butterflies, sighing she asked, "Forget the shirt, it was an accident. How did you find the reading for this weeks class?"

"Good, really interesting. I think I went a little overboard with the notes." Replied Casey with a small smile. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Asked Casey.

"You mean another one?" Asked Alex with a quirked eyebrow, taking off her glasses and setting them on the desk, "As long as it's not the answers to the test, go ahead?" As she lent back in her chair taking a sip of coffee. "This is good coffee. Thank you."

Giving a small smile Casey replied, "Why SVU? I mean the cases look horrific from the bits in the papers, so maybe my question isn't why it's how? How do you deal with it?"

Alex took a minute to consider the question, "Wow, straight in with the hard questions." Giving Casey a reassuring Alex continued, "The cases can be horrific, I won't lie and there are times when winning still feels like losing. Then there are days, when you put away a rapist or you see the victim take back a bit of power, with every word of their testimony and it makes the sleepless nights worth it. That's the only way I can describe it. You said you wanted to be a prosecutor, do you have a unit in mind?"

"Since having my daughter my priorities have changed. If I could pick I would like SVU, I want to make the world a safer place for her." Replied Casey.

The emotion in Casey's eyes at the mention of her daughter made Alex's stomach flutter again, "How old is your daughter?"

"Three going on thirty." Laughed Casey. "She's my world."

"I bet your husband is proud of you going back to school?" Asked Alex.

"Actually it's just me and Dylan, my daughter." Replied Casey.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Replied Alex, her stomach doing a happy flip at the idea Casey was single.

"It's okay, I asked you a kind of personal question so I'd say we're even." Smiled Casey.

Before Alex could reply others members of the class began arriving, Alex found herself feeling deeply disappointed that their time together was at end. As Casey a warm smile she began chatting to the new arrivals about the reading. Despite her attempts at focusing on the others in the class her eyes would drift to Casey and her stomach would flip every time their eyes met.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I'm really pleased you are all enjoying this story so far. As always leave your thoughts I love reading them. Also Olivia is very OOC in this story. **

By the end of Thursdays class Casey was sure of three things, first she was really enjoying being back in school. Secondly, she was sure she wanted to be a prosecutor and lastly, she was sure she had a crush on Alexandra Cabot. As she packed up her bag she found herself trying to think of an excuse to linger in the blondes company without coming across as a stalker. Finding nothing she settled on sending the blonde one last smile before leaving the class room, as she drove her mind was on the conversation the two of them had shared.

Arriving home Casey decided to leave her reading until the following day when Dylan was at pre-school, pouring a glass of wine she checked on her daughter and ran a bath. As she relaxed in the water she found herself thinking of the blonde again. As she thought about how beautiful the blonde had looked in her tight pants and deep blue blouse, she felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach closing her eyes she allowed her mind to drift,

_Walking into the empty classroom she pulled Alex into her arms claiming her lips in a bruising kiss as walked her backwards pressing Alex against her desk, ripping open the blouse she was wearing before, dragging the cups of her bra down taking a nipple in her mouth whilst her hands ran up stocking covered legs to push the blonds skirt up her fingers brushing against the blondes wet centre. She moaned as she felt Alex wrap around her drawing her closer._

_As she ran her fingers through the wetness brushing her finger tips over the blondes erect clit before entering Alex with two fingers causing the blonde to moan out loud and arch up off the desk, bringing their bodies close together. Increasing the speed of her fingers Casey watched as the blonde came undone cumming hard panting Casey's name._

Casey's eyes flew open as she felt her own orgasm tear through her body, breathing heavily at the force of her climax, she felt a blush colour her cheeks as her heart rate slow. Quickly finishing her bath she dried off and after checking on Dylan once more before climbing into bed. Three hours later she was still awake her mind still fixed on Alex, she had never felt such an instant and intense attraction to another person as quickly as she had with the blonde.

Climbing out of bed she made herself a cup of Camomile tea she curled up on the sofa and flicked through the channels settling on a courtroom based made for TV movie. As she thought about her feelings towards Alex she tried to work out what it was the frightened her so much, she had relationships with women in the past in fact she preferred women to men so it wasn't that. Alex being her teacher was defiantly a complication but it was only for three months and she wasn't planning on doing anything to mess up school.

Deciding to try to put the blonde out of her mind she allowed the mindless movie to lull her to sleep, waking up Friday morning Casey took Dylan to pre-school and spent the day in the library before curling up on the sofa with Dylan that evening and watching the Lion King, looking forward to a weekend with her daughter.

Saturday dawned bright and warm and after running errands all morning Casey and Dylan arrived home, "What would you like to do this afternoon?" Asked Casey as they settled down to a lunch of macaroni and cheese with a side of peas.

"Can we go to the park? Pleaseee mommy." Begged Dylan.

Trying to hold back her smile Casey fixed her daughter with a pointed look. "Only if you eat all of your peas." She watched in amusement as her daughter scooped up a spoonful of peas and quickly put them in her mouth.

"Yummy." Said Dylan through a mouthful of half masticated peas.

Rolling her eyes Casey stood and kissed her daughter on the head, "Don't talk with your mouthful, it's not ladylike."

After clearing up their lunch stuff and packing a bag Casey and Dylan made their way to the local park to enjoy the sunshine and feed the ducks.

-X-X-X  
As Thursday's class had ended Alex found herself disappointed she hadn't had another chance to talk to Casey alone. Packing up her brief case she headed back to her car, as she drove home her mind was re-playing their earlier conversation and the elation she felt at finding out Casey was single. Just because she was single didn't mean she was gay or would ever have any interest in Alex, not that Alex could date a student anyway. She spent Thursday night tossing and turning her mind replaying every minute she had spent with Casey, before finally falling asleep as the sun was starting to rise.

After a long and frustrating Friday, Alex sighed at the piles of paperwork covering the desk in her home office, so much for a relaxing weekend. Three hours later she let her dog Scout out for her evenings walk and as she watched a couple walk passed hand in hand she once again felt a sense of sadness and loneliness as she contemplated yet another weekend spent alone working.

By Saturday afternoon Alex had a sever case of cabin fever, throwing her pen down she once again walked to the window and looked out at the clear blue skies. Deciding she needed a break from the horror the case files held. Whistling her Dalmatian Scout came trotting over, "Hi girl, how about a trip to the park?"

Getting the leash and necessary supplies Alex and Scout were soon on their way to the park, the warmth of the spring sun restoring Alex's energy levels as they walked. Finding a spot that offered shade and a wide expanse of space for fetch Alex was just relaxing when she heard a familiar husky voice call her name. "Alex?"

Turning she felt her heart rate speed up at the sight of Casey and a little girl she assumed was her daughter. "Casey, hi." Smiled the blonde.

"This is my daughter Dylan, we're on our way to feed the ducks." Smiled Casey.

Leaning down she smiled at the young girl, "Hello Dylan, my name is Alex. How are you today?"

"Fine." Replied Dylan hiding behind Casey.

Leaning down Casey kissed Dylan's forehead, "It's okay sweetie, Alex is mommy's teacher. You can talk to her." Before standing and addressing Alex again, "We've talked a lot about stranger danger."

"That's a good thing." Replied Alex as Scout came bounding over her football in her mouth.

"Look mommy, a doggy." Said Dylan pointing at the dog. "Has it got chicken spots, like I had?"

Swallowing back her laughter Casey replied, "No sweetie, it's a Dalmatian they have spots and you had chicken pox not chicken spots but close."

Alex crouched down to Dylan's level, "Her name's Scout. Would you like to say hello?"

Dylan looked up at her mom for approval before hesitantly nodding, "Okay, hold your hand out like this." Said Alex indicating Dylan should hold her hand out palm upwards and let Scout sniff her before stroking the dog.

Dylan giggled in delight as Scout licked her hand and the two were soon running around playing with the football Alex had brought, leaving the two proud mommies sitting on the bench.

"So you're a Mocking Bird fan too." Smiled Casey.

"Ah, you figured it out. I knew you were smart." Replied Alex with a wink. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Yeah she is, although I might be a little bias." Replied Casey with a wide smile.

"Just a little." Replied Alex holding her thumb and finger a little way apart. "I like your back-pack, once you qualify you should defiantly take it to court."

Looking down at the Lion King backpack Casey gave a shrug, "Ha ha. It's Dylan's favourite, I just do as she tells me. She is the boss after all."

"I can believe that, it looks like she already has Scout wrapped around her little finger." They watched in silence as Dylan got Scout to sit whilst she sang a song to her and then threw the ball. The dog just sitting patiently as she was sung to and posed before chasing the ball and bringing it back to for giggles and more singing.

"So..

"How.."

They began at the same time before laughing, as Alex watched Casey's eyes shine in amusement she found herself moving forward as if drawn by an invisible force, just as their lips were millimetres apart a voice interrupted them.

"So this is what Alexandra Cabot does of a weekend." Drawled Liv in a song song voice.

Alex turned her head so quickly to glare at the intruder that her neck protested, "Detective." Replied Alex in a sharp voice.

Ignoring Alex's icy tone the smirking Detective turned her attention to Casey holding her hand out, "Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I work with Alexandra."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Casey Novak..."

"A friend from school." Interrupted Alex.

"How nice." Replied Liv not buying Alex's excuses.

"Mommy! Scout did a whoopsie." Called Dylan.

"Excuse me." Said Casey walking over to her daughter, glad of an excuse to move away from the tense atmosphere.

"I should go clean that up." said Alex standing.

"Yeah, I hope you and your...friend have a nice day." Said Liv with one last smirk at the blonde.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Alex as she reached Casey, Dylan and Scout.

"It's okay, she seemed...nice." Replied Casey with a quirked eyebrow.

"I think I'll plead the fifth on that." Replied Alex. "Who fancies Ice cream?"

"Scout does." Grinned Dylan.

"Me two." Smiled Casey.

"Come on then, my treat." Said Alex, touched when Dylan reached up and took her hand.

After ice creams and a few more games of fetch, Casey called time and they went their separate ways. As Alex fell asleep Saturday night Alex had a smile on her face as she remembered how beautiful Casey looked as they walked through the park, how close she came to kissing the redhead right there in the park and the way it had felt to hold Dylan's hand as they ate their ice-creams, even Olivia's interruption couldn't take away the joy Alex had felt. For a brief moment it had felt as if they were a family, making Alex's solitary dinner in front of the TV even more lonely.

Tuesday evening Alex found herself looking forward to teaching her class and was especially looking forward to seeing Casey. Unfortunately due to a last-minute phone call she was running late arriving after most of the class, she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a coffee waiting on her desk, looking up she smiled as Casey sent her a wink.

After class had ended she took her time packing up her brief case hoping Casey would take the hint and hang back and say hello. As the class room ended she looked up and realised she was alone with Casey. "Hi, thank you for the coffee. I hope it's not a bribe."

"Hi, it was a thank you for Saturday, Dylan had a great time, you and Scout are all she talked about." Smiled Casey. "Actually, she drew you this for you." Said Casey pulling a picture out of her bag.

Looking down at the multi-coloured picture showing the four of them in the park Alex felt her throat constrict with emotion. "It's lovely. Tell her thank you for me. "

"I will, are you okay you look really tired?" Asked Casey with a conferenced tilt of the head.

"I'm fine, it's been a long week already." Replied Alex as they walked out of the class room.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Replied Alex touched at Casey's concern.

"No problem. I should get home and relieve the babysitter." Replied Casey, not really wanting to leave.

"Okay, well I'll see you Thursday, coffees on me this time." Replied Alex.

"Thank you, I hope your week gets better." Smiled Casey.

"It already has." Replied Alex before blushing as she realised what she had said, "B-because I have such a lovely picture." Stuttered Alex, her blush deepening as she saw the smirk Casey was sending her way.

"Of course. See you Thursday." Replied Casey with her smirk still in place.

Neither of them noticed the brunette parked a few spaces away watching their conversation.

Arriving home that night Alex pulled the picture out of her purse and as she stared at the picture Dylan had made, she realised three things, first, teaching was more rewarding than she thought. Secondly, She was in danger of falling for Casey and lastly, that thought terrified her.

-X-X-X  
Arriving home Casey could hear Dylan's cry from the drive way, rushing inside she saw Lisa the babysitter holding a bucket up to the crying toddlers chin.

"Hi baby, what's the matter?" Said Casey quickly removing her jacket and placing a hand on her daughters forehead.

"Sick mommy." Whimpered Dylan.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay mommy's home now." Replied Casey before looking at Lisa. "What happened?"

"She woke up about an hour ago and had been sick twice, I was going to call you but there seemed little point as I knew you would soon be home."

"Thank you." Replied Casey before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"I haven't given her anything, but she has had a few sips of water." Replied Lisa putting her coat on to leave. "Let me know if you won't be needing me Thursday."

"Thanks Lisa." Smiled Casey before turning her attention to her daughter who had cuddled into her side and fallen back to sleep.  
-X-X-X  
Wednesday morning Alex walked back into her office her mind was on Casey and Dylan, she had received an email from Casey the night before explaining that Dylan was sick and she wouldn't be able to make Thursdays class. She was debating paying them a visit and taking Dylan some colouring books and a stuffed Dalmatian she had brought her.

She stopped when she saw Olivia Benson seated in her chair her feet propped on her desk, "What do you need Detective?"

"I've come to give you a little advice."

"Really, what advice could you possibly have to offer me?" Asked Alex folding her arms across her chest as she glared at the smirking brunette.

"Don't sleep with your students, yes I know who Casey really is and if I find out something is going on between the two of you not only will I make sure you lose your licence, but I will make sure she never gets hers and she knows she has you to blame."

"Why do you care?" Asked Alex hating the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

"Because, my dear Alexandra you humiliated me so now it's my turn."

"Nothing is going on between us." Snorted Alex. "Even if there was it is no concern of yours, now get out of my office."

"You sure seemed friendly on Saturday and again last night for two people who have nothing going on." Replied Liv as they were face to face.

"Get out." Snapped Alex.

"I'll be watching." Was Liv's reply as she walked out of Alex's office.

Once she was alone Alex slumped into her chair and put her head in her hands, she had no idea how vindictive Olivia could be. She knew she was developing feelings for Casey but she wouldn't do anything to risk Casey's future, no she would just have to put some distance between them no matter how much it hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving her office Alex decided to ignore Liv's threat and follow through with her plan to visit Dylan and Casey, using the number Casey had given her when she spilled her coffee over her she called ahead and made sure it was okay to visit. Pulling up outside Casey's house she took in the neat garden and she could hear the sounds of a film playing as she walked up the path and waited for Casey to open the door.

As she took in the sight of Casey dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt covered in various stains, looking tired her hair in a messy ponytail a sleepy Dylan wrapped in her arms, Alex didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

"Hi." smiled Casey tiredly.

"Hi, are you sure you're up for visitors?" asked Alex hoping Casey would say yes.

"Absolutely, we've been looking forward to it haven't we Dylan?" Replied Casey.

"Scout?" Asked Dylan lifting her head from its spot on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, it's just me." Smiled Alex.

"Alex." Smiled Dylan.

"Hi Sweetie, I hear you're feeling a little poorly." Said Alex reaching out and stroking a hand down Dylan's back, surprised at how warm she felt.

"Yeah, but mommy makes it all better." Said Dylan.

"That's what mommies do." Smiled Casey as she stepped aside to allow Alex inside. "Come in, excuse the mess."

"Thank you, oh I picked up a few bits and pieces on my way over. Just some soup, crackers and fizzy pop, my mom always says it's good for helping when you're feeling sick." Said Alex holding up a bag from the local grocery store to illustrate her point.

"Thank you, that's really sweet. Here let me settle this one down on the couch and I'll make some coffee."

Once Dylan was settled on the couch Alex handed her the gift bag she had brought, "This is for you to say thank you for the beautiful picture you drew for me and Scout." She watched in joy as the little girl smiled at the colouring books and squealed in delight at the sight of the stuffed Dalmatian instantly cuddling it close.

"What do you say?" Prompted Casey.

"Thank you Alex. Can I give you a hug?" Asked Dylan in a shy voice.

"Sure you can." Replied Alex opening her arms wide.

Clearing her throat Casey said, "I'll go and put the coffee on."

"You look dead on your feet, why don't you go take a shower? Me and Dylan will be fine." Suggested Alex.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey.

"Positive." Smiled Alex stroking her hand through Dylan's hair.

"My bedroom is the first door on the left if you need me." Smiled Casey pressing a kiss to Dylan's forehead.

Walking upstairs Casey quickly stepped into the shower, letting the cool water revive her. It was at times like this she wished she wasn't alone, it would be nice to have someone to trade-off with when Dylan was sick, someone to share the worry at three in the morning when her fever spiked. Some one to watch over her whilst she slept and someone's arms to provide comfort for both her and Dylan.

As she has watched Alex's interaction with Dylan she felt her attraction to the blonde growing deeper by the second. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door she quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, "Alex?"

Poking her head around the door the blonde was cradling Dylan in her arms her front covered in vomit, "She got sick again."

"I'm so sorry, here I'll take her and clean her up. You can use my shower and help yourself to a clean outfit." Replied Casey quickly stepping into her bathroom and pulling on her robe. Taking Dylan from Alex's arms she headed towards Dylan's room leaving Alex to clean herself up.

Once she had cleaned Dylan up she settled the tired toddler down for a nap with Simba and Scout the teddy either side of her she stayed with her until she was asleep, fortunately she was worn out and was soon sleeping peacefully. Making sure there was a bucket in reach and the baby monitors were on she slipped from the room and headed into the lounge touched to see Alex had cleaned up and was sitting on the couch nursing a mug of tea.

"Thank you. She's out like a light poor thing." Said Casey as she sat down, her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of the blonde looking relaxed and beautiful in a pair of her sweats and her softball shirt.

"It's okay, sleep will probably do her good." Replied Alex as she lent forward handing Casey a mug of tea. "It's dragon fruit, I picked some up at the store, I noticed you have tea at college."

"Perfect, thank you. I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll get it dry cleaned or just replace it."

"It's okay, it seems you Novak's are out to ruin my shirt collection." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Well you do look good in my clothes." Replied Casey with a smirk.

They talked for an hour about everything from books, movies, case-law with Dylan being a popular subject for both. The more they talked the closer they seemed to get on the couch until their knees were almost touching. "You know I could fall for you." Whispered Casey her lips millimetres from Alex's.

"Ditto." Whispered Alex closing the remaining distance and claiming Casey's lips in a soft kiss full of want. As she deepened the kiss she thought how easy it would be to push Casey down on the couch, untie the robe she was wearing and make love to her. Then she thought about Liv's warning and felt as if she had been doused in cold water.

Braking the kiss she quickly stood, "That was...I'm sorry I should go."

"You don't have to go." Replied Casey her head swimming from their kiss.

"I do, you're my student it's not ethical." Replied Alex.

"It's not like I'm underage." Smiled Casey. "Alex I wanted you to kiss me, I've wanted to kiss you from the moment we met."

"I'm sorry Casey, but whilst you're my student nothing can happen between us. I'll wash these and get them back to you."

Casey swallowed her disappointment, "Keep them, I understand. I hope things won't be awkward between us?"

"Of course not. I wanted to kiss you too." Replied Alex with a smile as they reached the door, stepping outside she pulled Casey in for a hug hoping it would convey what she couldn't say. "I'll see you next week. I hope Dylan feels better soon."

"Me too, bye Alex. Thank you for everything today." Replied Casey her voice husky with unshed tears.

"Anytime." Smiled Alex as she walked back to her car, giving one last wave she headed home a smile on her face as she remembered their kiss and the feel of Dylan cuddled against her.

Thursday morning Alex walked into her office, frowning as she stepped on a large brown envelope, that had been posted under her door, bending down she picked it up throwing it on her desk. Pouring a cup of coffee she turned her attention to the envelope, sliding a nail under the flap she opened it and pulled out the contents, feeling her heart sink as she looked down at the picture of her and Casey outside the redheads house, Casey still dressed in her robe the picture looked incriminating. Finding a note she read, 'The second copy goes to Branch.'. What the hell was Olivia playing at? What the hell was she going to do?

As Alex walked into the class room on Thursday she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Casey sitting at her desk hastily scribbling notes on her legal pad. She had hoped not seeing Casey for a few days would make her decision easier. She knew it wasn't a bluff on Liv's part to report the two of them even if there was nothing going on it wouldn't look good for either of them and something like this could defiantly hinder Casey's chances of getting a job in the DA's office.  
She managed to avoid any one on one contact with Casey until after class, packing up her briefcase she wasn't surprised to look up and see Casey smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Dylan was better this morning is my mom offered to sit with her so I didn't fall behind. If I know my mom she is probably spoiling her rotten as we speak." Replied Casey.

"What a good mom you are leaving your sick daughter." Replied Alex hating how the words tasted on her tongue and the pain that filled Casey's eyes.

"Excuse me? It's not like she is home alone and I'm out scoring drugs." Replied Casey the blondes words cutting her like a knife.

"Whatever, it's no concern of mine." Replied Alex avoiding looking into Casey's green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I misread things, I thought we... You know what forget it." Replied Casey hating the feeling of tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"I guess you did, you're my student nothing more and I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind. No more coffees, no more play dates in the park and no more after class conversations." Snapped Alex.

"You kissed me." Said Casey anger colouring her words. "Why would you do that and then say all of this?"

"I made a mistake." Replied Alex. "I was wrong and it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, I thought you cared." Whispered Casey spinning on her heel she walked out of the class room, as she hurried down the corridor she fought to keep her tears at bay, how could she have been so wrong about Alex? As she reached the safety of her car she allowed her tears to fall, crying until her throat ached. Wiping her eyes roughly she opened her car door intending to give Alex a piece of her mind. Walking towards the blondes car she saw the detective from the park leaning against it, she was about to leave when she heard the anger in Alex's voice.

-X-X-X

Alex had waited a few minutes before leaving the classroom hoping it would give Casey time to leave, as she stepped out into the car park she recognised Casey's car, the street light allowing her to clearly see the redhead. She could see from the set of Casey's shoulders that she was crying and all she wanted to do was walk over and take her into her arms, tell her she didn't mean any of it. As she started it the direction of Casey's car to do just that, as the picture now safely tucked in her briefcase flashed through her mind, changing direction she hurried towards her car slamming to a halt when she saw a figure leaning against the bonnet.

"Go away Olivia, I'm in no mood to deal with your crap. You win, I hurt Casey so much she will probably report me herself."

"What's the matter lovers tiff?" Asked Liv not moving from her position.

"I could report you for all of this. You're basically stalking me." Snapped Alex get emotions raw from her conversation with Casey.

"And say what? I used my free time to make sure you were safe in a bad neighbourhood? Or that it was me who snapped the picture of you leaving a students house after a little afternoon delight? Who do you think they will believe? Me the dedicated police officer or you the over emotional ADA unable to get over being dumped?"

"What do you want from me?" Asked Alex knowing Liv had a point she had played right into her hands when she slapped her.

"Nothing." Replied Liv with a shrug.

"Then why are you doing all of this?" Asked Alex a hint of desperation in her voice.

"That's simple. Because I can." Replied Liv standing from Alex's bonnet. "Oh and by the way, you have a flat. Have a nice night Alexandra."

Looking down Alex saw all four of her tyres had slash marks in them, hitting her palm against the roof of her car she pulled out her cell phone to call a tow truck and arrange a cab home.

"That's what this is all about?" Said Casey making her presence known once she was sure Olivia had left, her appearance causes the blonde to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Casey? I-I though you had left?" Stuttered Alex.

"What the hell is her problem?" Asked Casey ignoring the question the blonde had asked.

"It's a long story. You should go before you get dragged any further into this mess." Replied Alex.

Holding her cell phone up Casey pressed play and the sound of Alex and Olivia's conversation invaded the night. Grinning Alex said, "I always knew you were smart."

"So what's the deal with you two?" Asked Casey putting her phone down.

"It's a long story, actually it's not but it's dark and cold. I still need a tow truck and you need to get home to your daughter." Replied Alex sadly.

"I'll drive you home." Replied Casey in a firm voice. "You can tell me everything."

"Casey, I was horrid to you." Whispered Alex tears in her blue eyes.

"I have a feeling there's more to it than that." Replied Casey. "Come on, I have a friend with a truck I'll get him to sort your car. Let's go I'm cold."

As they drove Alex told Casey all about her relationship with Olivia, how she had been flattered at first, then she found out about Liv sleeping around, she told her how she had slapped her and was sent to teach as punishment for her unprofessional behaviour. "She told me if she found out anything happened between us she would make sure I lost my licence and you never gained your. Today there was a picture of us as I left your house yesterday. I panicked. I'm sorry Casey you are an amazing mom." Finished Alex.

"So what's our plan?" Asked Casey emphasising the our part.

"I don't know." Admitted Alex.

"Well I do." Replied Casey with a smile as she pulled into her driveway.

Alex had been so preoccupied talking she hadn't noticed the direction they were traveling in, "Um, Casey why are we at your place?"

Turning off the engine Casey turned to study the blonde, "Alex, maybe in wrong about your feelings for me, but you need help dealing with this. I want to be your friend, so let me help you."

Alex thought for a second before replying, "I would really like that."

"Good, now come meet my mom." Grinned Casey as they climbed out of the car and headed into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; To those of you who asked Liv is an ass in this story simply because I can, I've yet to decide if she can be redeemed. Anyway, a nice long chapter for your enjoyment. **

Stepping out of the car Alex could feel her heart pounding in her chest, had she done the right thing involving Casey in her troubles with Olivia? What if she was watching now? Wait did Casey just say come and meet my mother? Shaking her head to clear it she took a deep breath and followed Casey inside.

"Hi mom, I'm home." Called Casey. "This is my friend Alex Cabot, Alex this is my mom Sandy Novak."

"Hello Mrs Novak, it's a pleasure to meet you." Replied Alex holding her hand out. She could see where Casey and Dylan got their eyes and warm smiles.

"Oh now, none of that, it's Sandy. Mrs Novak was my mother in law and she was a right..."

"Mother!" Warned Casey.

Giving Alex a wink Sandy rolled her eyes, "That's my daughter, always bossing me around."

Grinning at the older version of Casey Alex replied, "I don't know how you put up with her."

"Okay, if you two funny people have finished, how's my girl been?" Asked Casey.

"An angel as always. I'm sure you were never that well-behaved." Looking at Alex she went on, "I remember once when she was about three we were in the local library and this one starts taking her clothes off. There she is in just her panties and vest dancing to a song only she could hear." Giving a soft laugh she deadpanned, "I've never been so proud."

"Really mother?" Growled Casey blushing a deep shade of red. "Was Dylan okay after I left? Did she manage to keep her dinner down?"

"She was fine, she kept her toast down and was out like a light after two stories. Simba and Scout at her side like faithful companions." Grinned Sandy. "That was after she talked my ear off about Scout and Alex and the fun they had in the park."

"Okay, if I go check on her can I trust you not to tell Alex all my secrets?" Asked Casey attempting to give her mom her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no they don't work on me anymore madam. If you promise to come to Aunt Annie's birthday party next week I won't tell her the story about the goldfish." Bargained Sandy with an innocent smile.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn party with you." Replied Casey through clenched teeth, mumbling under her breath as she headed up the stairs.

Once they were alone Sandy turned to study Alex, she could see the blonde was nervous and she could see something else in her eyes, there was a warmth there as she watched them talk about Dylan and as she watched Casey climbed the stairs. "You've made quiet the impression on my granddaughter, she talked about you for an hour straight this evening. I've never seen her so taken with someone."

Moving her eyes from the stairs where they had watched Casey disappear she smiled at Sandy, "She's made quiet the impression on me. She's an amazing little girl, they're both amazing."

"Yes she is and I'd hate to see her hurt. So if all you want is to sleep with my daughter and then to bugger off, I warn you I will bring down the wrath of my knitting club on you." Warned Sandy.

"I assure you that's not my intention. We're just friends." Replied Alex making a mental note to never upset this woman, who knew what damage a knitting club could inflict upon a person.

"Of course you are." Replied Sandy with a knowing smile.

"Sound asleep." Said Casey as she came back into the lounge, looking between her mother and Alex she asked, "Is everything okay down here?"

"Of course, I should get going." Smiled Sandy. "It was nice to meet you Alex, I hope to see you again. Cassandra I will expect you at four next Saturday afternoon for Annie's party, make sure you don't forget."

"Yes mam." Replied Casey with an eye roll. Coming back after seeing her mom out she smiled at the sight of Alex sitting on the sofa. "I'll make some tea and then we can work out what we are going to do about Benson."

Coming back with two mugs of tea Casey settled at the opposite end of the sofa after handing Alex her tea they sat in silence for a few minutes, "So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know, I keep hoping she will get board and leave me alone." Admitted Alex.

"From what I heard that doesn't seem likely." Replied Casey.

"I know, I'm worried that by reporting her things will just continue to escalate, until one of us has to transfer out." Replied Casey sadly.

"I'll talk to her for you, I don't like bullies." Offered Casey a hard edge to her voice.

"Thank you, that is a sweet offer especially after the horrible things I said to you earlier, but I don't want her anywhere near you or Dylan." Replied Alex.

"I understand what you were trying to do earlier. I'm sorry you felt the need to push me away and not just tell me what was going on but I don't hold a grudge." Replied Casey resting a hand on Alex's leg.

Alex whole body felt as if it was on fire from just the feel of Casey's hand resting on her leg, clearing her throat she replied, "I really am sorry, I was so afraid she would report us and you would blame me for costing you a chance at the DA's office."

"Alex, we haven't done anything wrong." Reminded Casey.

"I kissed you, that was wrong. Every time I look at you I want to kiss you, that's wrong." Admitted Alex.

Swallowing Casey took a moment to reply, "I want that too, maybe once you're not my teacher we can try dating?"

"I'd like that, but for now I think we need some distance." Whispered Alex sadly.

"I know." Admitted Casey as they lapsed into silence. "I still want to help you with Olivia, if you'll let me?"

"I'd like that." Smiled Alex placing her hand over Casey's on her leg. "We might not be able to date, but we can still be friends."

"I know, what time do you have work tomorrow?" Asked Casey.

"I don't, I took a day to catch up with my marking. Although now I need to deal with getting my car fixed." Replied Alex.

"I'll call my friend Robert in the morning, I'm sure he can sort your car our for you." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Thank you. I should get going." Replied Alex looking at her watch.

"Stay." Blurted Casey.

"Casey..."

"No, not like that. I have a spare room." Smiled Casey, standing and taking Alex's cup into the kitchen. Resting against the side she took a couple of deep breaths before heading back into the lounge. "Come on I'll find you something to sleep in and show you to the guest room."

After stopping by her bedroom and grabbing some pjs for Alex to sleep in, they headed to the spare room. "This is it, it's only small but it should be comfortable." Smiled Casey as she nervously watched as Alex looked around the room.

"It's perfect, thank you." Replied Alex pressing a soft kiss to Casey's cheek. "Good night Casey."

"Good night Alex, sleep well." Smiled Casey as she slipped out if the room. Once in her own bedroom she took a shower, before checking on Dylan and then climbing into bed. As she laid in her double bed she realised how large and lonely it felt, her mind drifted to the blonde asleep just down the hall she wished things weren't so complicated and she could act on her feelings. After three hours staring at the ceiling she have up and slipped from the sheets.

Gently tapping on the spare room door she heard Alex call, "Come in Casey, I'm awake."

"Hi, I couldn't sleep." Admitted Casey sitting on the edge of the single bed.

"Is something troubling you?" Asked Alex sitting up.

Rather than answer Casey leaned forward and claimed Alex's lips in a hard kiss pressing her back down on the bed, "I want you, that's what's wrong. I couldn't sleep knowing you were in here." Husked Casey before claiming Alex's lips in another bruising kiss.

Braking the kiss Alex looked into Casey's eyes dark with desire she whispered "I want you too, you are so gorgeous."

Growling in response Casey leaned back and pulled Alex's sleep top over her head before pressing kisses to the blondes neck and jawline before bringing her mouth down to Alex's nipple, taking it between her teeth she soothed it with the flat of her tongue, causing Alex to arch into her seeking more contact.

"God Casey." Whispered Alex, aware of Dylan asleep across the hall.

Leaning back Casey stared down at Alex on to the bed her blonde hair splayed across the pillow, her chest heaving and whispered, "Beautiful, so beautiful."

Leaning back she finished removing Alex's pyjamas before undressing herself and pressing Alex back on the bed, causing them both to moan at the feeling of skin to skin contact. Claiming Alex's lips in a searing kiss, she gently spread the blondes legs and entered her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name. Before she had chance to recover from her first orgasm Casey kissed her way down her stomach and ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Pressing her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once against scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time. Watching the emotions that flashed across Alex's face as she came clinging to Casey's shoulders caused Casey to cum just seconds later.

Kissing her way up the panting blonde, she placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. "Wow!" Mumbled Alex.

"You are amazing." Whispered Casey claiming Alex's lips in a slow kiss as she felt herself being pushed back almost falling off the small bed, causing them both to laugh.

Once they were settled Alex began kissing her way down Casey's stomach and thighs she moaned as the scent of Casey's arousal reached her, causing her stomach to tighten. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth."Oh God Alex." Moaned Casey burying her face in the pillow to stop her from screaming out the blondes name, a task that became harder the more the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue.

Bringing Casey to the edge she pulled back causing Casey to groan in disappointment. "Alex, don't me mean."

Smirking Alex began placing kisses along Casey's thighs, she waited until Casey's breathing had settled before she once again took Casey's clit into her mouth entering her with two fingers. Seeing the pleasure on Casey's face she began to move her fingers faster, curling them slightly, causing Casey to buck her hips and cum chanting Alex's name.

Leaning up Alex pressed a soft kiss to Casey mouth causing her to moan at the taste of herself on Alex lips. They laid in a comfortable silence as they drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs, until they were woken by Dylan calling for Casey.

It had been a month since they had spent the night together, she knew Alex had shown Liv the recording on her phone and the Detective had backed off meaning Alex was happier and more relaxed. Although they tried to keep their distance and maintain a respectable distance from each other, Casey would often catch Alex looking at her with a wistful expression. Casey hadn't realised she had zoned out until she heard Alex calling her name, "Huh what?" mumbled Casey with an embarrassed smile.

"Do try to pay attention Miss Novak, I said you should receive your work placement confirmation over the next few days, if you haven't got them already. It is an important part of the course and your performance will account for 40% of your final scores."

As the class ended Casey hung back, "I have my work placement."

"Oh really, where are you heading?" Asked Alex saddened that placement would mean she wouldn't see Casey for a while.

"Do you really not know?" Asked Casey.

"No, they're arranged before I started teaching you."

"I'm at the DA's office, I will be working in SVU." Grinned Casey.

"That's brilliant." Smiled Alex.

"It is. Although I've been warned my supervisor can be a bit of a bitch." Grinned Casey as they reached the blondes car.

"Watch it Novak." Warned Alex with a smile. "So I guess I'll see you Monday at eight."

"I'm looking forward to it." Grinned Casey as she waved good-bye and headed towards her car. Stopping as she saw Olivia leaning against her car.

"Is this what you do? Wait in dark car parks for women?" Asked Casey opening the passenger door and throwing in her bag.

"That's not nice, did you know an arrest will stop you gaining a law licence?" Asked Liv.

"Are you threatening me Detective?" Asked Casey, not willing to back down.

"No, just making sure you know what you're doing." Replied Liv pushing herself off the car. "See you Monday Miss Novak, I'm really looking forward to working with you."

As Casey watched the Detective walk away she took some deep breaths to calm her heart rate. Checking her car for any broken lights or flat tires Casey climbed in and headed home, debating telling Alex about her conversation with Alex.

Pulling onto her street she could see flashing lights, as she approached her house she felt her heart skip as she saw the police cruiser parked outside her house. Rushing inside she saw Dylan in the arms of a female police officer, Lisa her babysitter on the couch looking worried and two male officers, one in uniform the other in plain clothes looking through her house.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Casey walking towards her crying daughter.

"Miss Novak?" Asked one of the male officers gripping her arm to stop her moving closer to her daughter.

"Yes, what's all this about?" Asked Casey starting to her angry.

"We received information you were dealing drugs, this is a warrant to search your house. Please sit on the sofa and don't move."

Looking down at the warrant, she slumped on to the sofa. "Can I at least comfort my daughter?" She watched the plain clothes Detective nod. Holding Dylan close she whispered words of comfort and love until her tears stopped.

An hour later they had found nothing and left, leaving Casey's house in disarray and a warning they would be watching and Social Services would be paying her a visit. After seeing Lisa out and reassuring her she wasn't to blame Casey slumped back down on the sofa holding a now sleeping Dylan tight.

Reaching for her phone she dialled the blondes number, "Miss me already?" Came Alex's cheerful voice.

"Alex...can you come over." Was all Casey could say before she began to cry. She heard Alex say she was on her way before the phone went dead. Putting her daughter to bed, she allowed her tears to fall as she waited for the blonde to arrive.

Hearing a knock at the door she checked the peephole opening the door when she saw Alex on the other side. Once they were in the lounge Alex pulled her into her arms and rub soothing patterned on her back as she told her everything that had happened since she had left her in the car park.

"Casey, I'm so sorry." Whispered Alex.

"It's not your fault." Replied Casey tucking herself further into Alex's warm embrace as she felt her energy leave her.  
As Alex stroked Casey's hair she felt the redhead relax and drift to sleep, not wanting to disturb her she remained in the same position holding the sleeping woman close, as her mind tried to find a way to stop Olivia before she hurt Casey again.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey woke up in her bed with no recollection of how she had got there, the last thing she remembered was being held tight by Alex the night before as she had cried herself to sleep. Glancing at the clock she was shocked when she saw it was after ten, she hadn't slept in past six since Dylan was born. Quickly getting out of bed she realised some one, presumably the same person who put her to bed, had dressed her in sweats and a wife beater, heading down the stairs she could hear Dylan deep in conversation with Alex as they sat at the dining room table colouring.

"Do you think mommy will like it?" Asked Dylan putting the finishing touches to her drawing.

"She will love it." Replied Alex stroking a hand through Dylan's curls. "Your mommy is a very lucky woman."

"Why?" Asked Dylan looking up at the blonde as if she had the answer to every question in the universe.

"Because I have the best little girl in the world and an amazing friend." Answered Casey as she moved from her spot on the stairs watching their conversation. Bending down she pressed a kiss to the top of Dylan's head before turning to Alex, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Asked Alex as she stood up.

"Last night and this morning, it's the latest I've slept in since Dylan was born." Smiled Casey.

"It was my pleasure." Replied Alex before adding, "You realise you snore right?"

"Do not." Blushed Casey.

"Dylan doesn't mommy snore." Asked Alex, sending the young girl a wink.

"Yeah, really loud. Louder than Scout." Giggled Dylan giving Alex a high-five.

"Oh, I see how it is, gang up on me." Grinned Casey. "And I don't snore."

"Do so." Grinned Alex. "We made pancakes, there are some left for you."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey feeling a lump in her throat at Alex's sweetness.

"It's fine. Why don't you go and eat? I need to make a few calls." Smiled Alex.

"Alex?" Called Dylan.

"Yes, sweetie." Smiled the blonde having enjoyed her morning answering questions on everything from 'why is the sky blue?' to 'Why does Scout have spots?'.

"Next time you have a sleep over can Scout come too? Pleaseee, she can have my bed and I'll sleep with mommy." Asked Dylan with pleading eyes.

Smiling at the little girl she replied, "If it's okay with your mommy then I think Scout would really like that."

"Yay! Can it be tonight? I don't have to go to school tomorrow coz it's the end of the week so I get to stay up late."

Alex looked up at Casey who was hiding her smile behind her hand, realising se wouldn't be getting any help there. Taking a deep breath she gave Dylan a smile, "We'll see."

"That means no." Pouted Dylan before giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes. "Whenever mommy or nanny says that it means no."

Hearing Casey give a snort of laughter and head towards the kitchen Alex sent her a glare before addressing Dylan again, "Okay, we can do it tonight, as long as it's okay with your mommy."

"MOMMY?" Yelled Dylan causing Alex to jump and Casey to come in from the kitchen.

"You called?" Smiled Casey returning with a cup of coffee.

"Can Scout come to stay tonight? And Alex? Please mommy I be really good." Pleaded Dylan.

Looking at Alex she rolled her eyes, "You are such a push over. Miss Tough Prosecutor my...foot."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for green eyes." Replied Alex. "Right I need to make a call, I'll leave you to work out the details."

Once they were alone Casey helped Dylan finish another drawing for Scout and promised they could have pizza, popcorn and movies with Alex and Scout as long as Dylan behaved all day. Looking up as Alex came back into the room Casey could see the blonde wanted to talk without Dylan around.

"Hey Dylan, why don't you go and pick the films out for later?" Suggested Casey helping Dylan down from the table and pointing her towards the shelves of child friendly DVDs.

"Okay. Auntie Alex? What film do you think Scout will like?" Asked Dylan chewing her lip the same way Casey did when she was working out a problem.

"I'm sure she will like what ever you pick." Smiled Alex.

"Okay." Replied Dylan with a smile before heading towards the DVDs.

"So Auntie Alex, what's wrong?" Asked Casey.

Smiling Alex replied, "I spoke to someone I think can help us. Is there anyone who can sit with Dylan for a couple of hours this afternoon?"

"Um, I could ask my mom." Replied Casey. "Alex they won't take her away from me will they?" Asked Casey her voice wobbling.

Walking over Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "I promise, I'm going to fix this."

"Can you fix this? Asked Casey her voice quiet.

"Trust me, I won't let her hurt you anymore." Replied Alex. "Go call your mom and we can head to my god mothers."

An hour later they were in Alex's car, after explaining everything to Sandy she agreed to watch Dylan, she also had many colourful suggestions for dealing with Detective Benson. After driving in silence for twenty minutes they pulled up outside an impressive apartment block.

"I just need to stop by my apartment for a quick shower and change of clothes." Explained Alex.

"That's fine." Replied Casey with a tight smile.  
Reaching across Alex took Casey's hand, "Casey, Liz is the perfect person to help us and I spoke to a friend in the narcotics department and nothing about last night is being followed up on. It seems the paperwork was lost."

"She's not going to stop until she comes between us." Replied Casey.

"Then we won't let her. I know it's quick and it's not exactly been a normal start to a relationship but I know I like you, and Dylan stole my heart the first time she smiled at me."

"I feel the same Alex, I really do but I won't put Dylan at risk." Replied Casey her heart aching as she did the words.

"I understand, let's at least talk to Liz first and see what she has to say, before we make any decisions."

Once Casey had agreed they made their way inside and whilst Alex went to take a shower Casey took in her surroundings. She had always known Alex had money from the clothes and the car she drove but as she looked around the immaculately decorated apartment she suddenly felt embarrassed at her home. Alex's apartment was full of tasteful art and everything was in its rightful place. Her home was full of Dylan's art work and toys everywhere, there was no expensive art just family photos and cheap prints brought off Amazon after one too many glasses of wine.

Coming out of her bedroom Alex paused and watched Casey as she looked around her apartment, it was as if she could tell what Casey was thinking. Walking into the room she deliberately made a noise to let Casey know she was there, "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"All this." She gestured around her, "This was a graduation present from my parents, it's where I live but it isn't home. Your house feels more like home in just the short amount of time I've spent there."

"You do realise that every time we spend time together or you say something like that I fall for you a little bit more?" Replied Casey walking towards the blonde.

"It's all part of my plan." Smiled Alex as she felt herself being pushed down on the couch.

"What time do we have to be at Liz's?" Asked Casey as she straddled Alex's lap.

"Soon." Replied Alex swallowing deeply as she felt Casey's body against hers. "Is this a good idea?"

"Very much so." Whispered Casey as she brushed her lips against Alex's.

Bringing her hands up Alex tangled her fingers in Casey's hair drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. Twisting them so she was above Casey she ran her hands along the redheads ribs, enjoying the feeling of Casey's soft skin under her fingertips. As her mind caught up with her body she pulled back breathing heavily she looked at the confused expression on her face.

"Alex? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Casey her eyes sad.

Shaking her head Alex reached out and took Casey's hand, "No God no. Casey I want to, it's just...I want it to mean something. I want to take you to dinner and flirt with you across a table. I want to buy you flowers, I want to be in love with you the next time we...I don't want to have sex with you I want to make love with you." Replied Alex.

"Why are you so sweet?" Asked Casey pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips.

"Because I'm wonderful." Smirked Alex pulling Casey close they stayed wrapped together talking softly about everything but Olivia and the tensions she brought to the surface. An hour later they reluctantly left the comfort of Alex's sofa to go to Liz's house.

As Alex drove Casey kept her hand on her thigh after a few minutes of silence Casey asked, "What makes you think Liz will be able to help?"

"Liz is my boss, but more importantly she is my God Mother and if anyone can think of a way to end this mess its Liz. Growing up I was closer to her than my own mother, even more so after I came out and declined several advantageous marriage proposals."

"If she's your boss won't she be pissed at you for sleeping with me?" Asked Casey.

"Probably, but she will understand." Replied Alex as they pulled up outside a large brown stone. "You ready?"

"No." Whispered Casey as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's get this over with."

"It will be fine. I promise." Replied Alex giving Casey's hand a squeeze before climbing out of the car. Once they were out of the car Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "Once this is over we have a date with a cute blonde, a large dog, movies and lots of unhealthy food."

Neither were aware that Liz having heard their arrival and was standing at the door watching them with a small smile playing on her lips. Judging by the tender way Alex held Casey and the softness in her voice as she talked about Dylan, Liz knew Alex had fallen for her in a big way. As much as that thought pleased her personally she knew professionally it posed a dilemma and the situation with Detective Benson added yet another complication, one she truly hoped she could help with. Deciding they had ignored her presence long enough she gave a gentle cough smirking as they jumped apart blushing like teenagers caught making out by their parents.

Looking up at her smirking God Mother, Alex swallowed down a moan and gave Casey's hand another squeeze. "Liz, this is Casey Novak. Casey this is EADA Elizabeth Donnelly, my God Mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Casey holding out a hand to Liz, pleased neither her hand nor voice shook despite how nervous she actually was.

"And you Miss Novak, come on inside and we can talk." Smiled Liz leading them into a large lounge, leaving them just long enough to make a pot of coffee. Settling opposite the two women, she smiled when she saw them holding hands. "Start at the beginning."

Looking at Casey, Alex gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "A few months ago, Detective Benson asked me out to dinner and we dated for a couple of months or so, I really liked her and for a while I thought we had a future. Then I found out she was sleeping with several people and I ended things, after that she started being bitchy for lack of a better term, ignoring me, not arriving to prepare for trial and ostracising me from the Detectives."

Taking a deep breath she went on, "Things came to a head that day in the squad room and as you know I slapped her and Branch sent me to teach at the college. A few weeks ago I was walking Scout and bumped into Casey and Dylan in the park we ended up chatting for a while when Olivia suddenly showed up. A few days later Dylan was sick so I stopped by to visit and the next day a picture of me leaving Casey's was slipped under my office door along with a note threatening to go to Branch."

"Then she turned up at the college and threatened me again.."

"I have the video." Interrupted Casey, loaning the video she handed her phone to Liz and they sat in silence as she watched the video.

Once Casey had her phone back Alex told her about the slashed tired on her car and concluded with the drug raid and threat of social services investigating Casey, once she had finished their was silence as Liz processed all the information she had been given.

"Are you sleeping together?"

"We...once." Admitted Alex. "It's not just sex Liz, I really care about her and we both know nothing more can happen until Casey isn't my student anymore and we're okay with that."

Nodding Liz asked, "Do you have any proof other than the video?"

"No." Admitted Alex quietly.

"Cragen owes me a favour so I could talk to him off the record, that along with the video should be enough to get her to back off until you can get some proof or convince her to leave you alone."

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

"Don't thank me yet, it means you will have to stop all contact outside professional boundaries until Casey's no longer your student. You can't give her any ammunition. I know Casey has been assigned to SVU..."

"I'll transfer..." Offered Alex.  
"NO. I'm happy to be placed in another unit." Interrupted Casey.

"Actually, you can work in the unit but because of your relationship I will be her supervisor." Replied Liz, causing both women to smile widely. "Don't look so happy, any in appropriate behaviour and I will report you no matter how happy I am for you personally."

"Liz, I promised Dylan we could watch a movie later and I'm not willing to let her down, but I promise you, as of Monday it will be a strictly professional relationship between the two of us." Added Alex.

Casey felt her heart swell with emotion at the blondes determination not to let Dylan down. They spent a further hour with Liz, talking about various things before leaving. Picking up Scout and Alex's overnight bag they headed back to Casey's for movie night with Dylan. Although both were looking forward to their evening together there was an underlying sadness that it would be the time they would be able to spend time together outside of the class room and office for at least three months.

**A/N; So I have a question for all you wonderful readers, do I make Liv redeemable OR leave her as an ass?**


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving back at Casey's house after their meeting with Liz, they filled Sandy in on what Liz had said and after seeing her out Casey went to wake Dylan from her nap, whilst Alex settled Scout in her bed next to the couch and set about making the popcorn and getting their snacks ready.

Alex looked up as Dylan came towards her, giving the young girl a hug she asked, "Hi Sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I dreamed me and Scout went on a boat and there were fairies." Grinned Dylan climbing into Alex's lap and wiggling to get comfortable.

Wrapping her arms around Dylan so she wouldn't fall, a wide smiled spread across her face as the toddler leaded back in her embrace complete relaxed. "So what movies did you pick for us to watch?"

"I picked 101 Dalmatians, 'coz they're are like Scout and Tangled, because you have hair like the princess." Replied Dylan with a smile.

Walking into the lounge Casey had heard their conversation and could tell Alex was more than happy to have Dylan in her arms. "Which one first?" Asked Casey as she found the relevant films.

"That one." Replied Dylan pointing to 101 Dalmatians. "Auntie Alex, should I cuddle Scout incase she gets afraid?"

"I think that's a great idea, although we should sit on the floor with her because I'm sure your mommy won't want her on the sofa." Replied Alex.

"Actually it's fine, there's plenty of room." Smiled Casey as she sat back down.

"Okay, Scout come on girl." Called Alex, causing Dylan to let out a giggle as Scout settled next to her.

Just as Tangled was starting Casey ordered pizza and they ate whilst watching the rest of the movie. Once the films had ended the three of them took Scout for a walk around the block, as Casey watched Dylan walking hand in hand with the blonde asking her question after question without taking a breath, she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness that they couldn't do this every night.

Looking up Alex could see the sadness in Casey's eyes no matter how bright her smile was, she knew it was a sadness reflected in her own eyes. The more time she spent with Casey and Dylan the deeper her feelings for them became, she consoled herself with the knowledge that in three months she would be able to ask Casey on a proper date and maybe they would become a family.

Feeling a tug on her hand she looked down into Dylan's green eyes that were so much like Casey's in colour and shape it was eerie. Bending down so she was the same hight as Dylan she asked, "What's up sweetie?"

"That lady keeps taking our picture." Replied Dylan pointing at Olivia's car parked on the opposite side if the street.

Casey had heard her daughter voice and could hear the tremble in it that betrayed her nerves, looking across at the smirking brunette she felt her anger rise. "Alex, take Dylan inside." Seeing the blonde about to argue she added, "Please."

"Be careful." whispered Alex as she lifted Dylan into her arms and headed inside Casey's house, quickly sending Dylan and Scout upstairs she was about to head back outside when she saw Casey heading towards her.

Once Casey was sure Dylan and Alex were safely inside she took a calming breath, and then another finding they weren't working she walked across to the Detectives car, "Get out."

She stepped back as the door opened and the brunette stepped out and leaned back against the bonnet, "Something I can help you with Miss Novak?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" Snarled Casey.

"I'm just sitting here enjoying a lovely summer evening." Smirked Liv.

Clenching her fists into tight balls Casey tried another calming breath, "Stalking is a more accurate description."

"Stalking who?" Asked Liv with a shrug. "You? Your teacher? The dog?"

"All of the above." Growled Casey. "You want to harass me that's fine. You want to harass Alex that's up to you, it's your life. But, if you come anywhere near my daughter again...you will regret it."

"Are you threatening a police officer, Miss Novak?" Asked Liv pushing herself off the bonnet of her car.

"No Detective, it's a guarantee." Replied Casey not stepping back.

Smirking Liv leaned further forwards until their noses were almost touching and spat, "That sounds like a threat to me, maybe I should take you in? That would put a kink in your date."

"Try it and I will report you for harassment, this is the second time you've upset my daughter, there won't be a third." Replied Casey.

Laughing Liv replied, "It's not my fault you're a bad mother..."

Deciding she had heard enough Casey pulled her fist back and landed a solid punch on Liv's jaw, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the resulting contact that sent the Detective crashing to the floor. "Fuck you Benson." Snarled Casey before spinning in her heel and marching inside.

As soon as she stepped through the front door she felt herself pulled into the blondes embrace, "Casey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Whispered Casey.

"You shouldn't have hit her." Replied Alex, worried about what Liv would do in retaliation.

"You didn't hear what she said to me and she frightened Dylan, she's lucky it was just one punch." Relied Casey stepping back, confused when she saw the grin on Alex's face. "What are you grinning at?"

"You. You knocked the big badass Detective clean on her ass, with one punch." Laughed Alex.

Smiling Casey felt herself start to relax, "You think she will report me?"

"No, I've been with you all evening, I saw her taking pictures of your daughter, when you approached her she failed to identify herself as a Detective, so you defended your child." Replied a Alex with a shrug. "Plus, I know the ADA for SVU cases and I'm sure she would cut you a good deal."

"Lucky me." Smiled Casey as she flexed her fingers wincing at the movement.

"Come on slugger, let's get you some ice. Dylan is comforting Scout for me in her bedroom." Replied Alex with a smirk.

"Jerk." Muttered Casey as she followed Alex into the kitchen.

An hour and half later Dylan and Scout were tucked up in bed after being read two stories by Alex and one by Casey and the two adults were curled on the couch sharing a bottle of wine, as the TV played a mindless movie in the background.

"So, are you ready for your first day Monday?" Asked Alex.

"Yes and no." Smiled Casey taking a sip of her wine.

"Wow, you're going to rock the courtroom with linguistic skills like that." Laughed Alex.

"Haha, I'm really looking forward to it, but at the same time I'm terrified I'm going to screw up, and you'll realise I'm nothing special." Explained Casey, staring into her wine glass.

"I have no such worries. I've seen you in class, you're a natural prosecutor." Smiled Alex. "I'm looking forward to working with you, now and once you've qualified."

"I can't even think that far ahead yet." Replied Casey with a bashful smile. "Do you think Benson  
will make life difficult?"

"I hope Liz's involvement will calm things down." Replied Alex giving Casey's leg a reassuring squeeze. Feeling a jolt of electricity at the contact she quickly moved her hand and took a large sip of her wine. Silence descend on them as they both turned their attention to the TV screen and the movie playing.

Two hours of light conversation later Casey stood and stretched, "I'm going to check on Dylan and turn in, I'll see you in the morning. I promised Dylan we could have breakfast at the diner in the park, if we eat outside we can take Scout with us."

"That sounds like a perfect way to round off the weekend." Smiled Alex, before a hint of sadness crept into her voice, "Then I have to head home, we have an intern starting in our unit Monday."

"Strange, I start my internship Monday, I've heard the assigned ADA can be a little frosty." Smirked Casey.

"All the best ADA's are." Replied Alex with a smile as they climbed the stairs and heading to their respective rooms, each wishing they would be sharing a bed, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

Waking up the following morning the four of them headed to the park, as Alex watched Dylan and Scout playing she found herself not wanting the morning to end. Once both Scout and Dylan were tired out, it was time for Alex and Scout to go home.

Casey wasn't surprised when Dylan crashed on the sofa with in minutes of them arriving home, deciding to use the time to find something to wear the following day she headed up to her bedroom, as she walked in she noticed a large bag from Neiman Marcus in the middle of her bed, which hadn't been there when they left for the park. Opening in the bag she saw a beautiful leather briefcase, with a white envelope in the pocket, recognising Alex's elegant handwriting she opened the note and began to read,

_Casey,  
Just a little something to keep your sandwiches in as you rock the court room. I know you're a little nervous, but myself, Scout and Dylan have no doubt that you will be amazing. You should wear the black suit and green shirt, it brings out your eyes.  
Love,  
Alex, Scout and Dylan.  
P.S. Dylan made you a good luck card it's inside._

Opening the main pocket of the bag she saw a 'card' with a picture of the four of them at the park, opening it she found herself blinking back tears as she read in handwriting that looked an awful lot  
looked a lot like the blondes.

_To mommy,  
Good Luck at work.  
Love you lots.  
Dylan xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Going downstairs Casey called Alex and thanked her for bag and for being amazing with Dylan, before spending the evening curled up with her daughter watching movies And relaxing ahead of her first day at the DA's office.

—–—  
Monday morning Olivia Benson strolled into the squad room, she was still angry that Casey had punched her, the bruised jaw not helping her mood, before she had chance to take her jacket off or pour a cup of coffee she saw Cragen's door open.

"Benson my office, now." Called Cragen.

Receiving a sympathetic look from Elliott she headed in closing the door behind her, "What's up Cap?"

"Sit down." Replied Cragen. "What happened to your face?"

"I let my guard down in the gym and my sparring partner got in a lucky shot, I'm fine." Replied Liv with a shrug.

"Are you sure? It wasn't courtesy of a certain attorney?" Asked Cragen with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain?" Asked Liv realising that she was in trouble.

"I had a very angry Elizabeth Donnelly in my office this morning, I'm sure you can imagine how that meeting went? What were you thinking?"

"It's not..." Began Liv only to be cut off.

"Save it." Snapped Cragen holding up his hand. "I saw the video and the pictures. Liz wants you busted back to traffic but I've assured her you will apologise and stay away from both Alex and Casey."

"Of course." Replied Liv preparing to stand, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Not so fast. You're going to take a week off and when you come back I expect you to be focused on work and leave Cabot alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Replied Liv through gritted teeth.

"Good, because if I find out differently I will bust you back down to traffic myself, do you understand?"

Giving a tense nod Olivia marched out of the Captains office and the squad room without pausing to speak to anyone. Once she was back in her car she took several calming breaths before starting the ignition and headed back to her apartment, working on a way to make Alex pay.

—–—

Arriving outside Alex's office just before eight Monday morning, Casey felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Taking a calming breath she knocked on the door and hearing Alex call out a 'Come in.' She opening the door and stepped into the blondes office, which looked like Dylan's play room when she was hyped up on too much sugar, there were bits of paper everywhere.

"Hi." Smiled Casey feeling her nerves settle at the sight if the blonde.

"Hey, you look nice." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey moving a stack of papers from the chair opposite the blondes desk and sitting down.

"I spoke to Liz this morning, she spoke to Cragen and Liv has been told to take a week off and warned that anymore harassment will result in her being busted back to traffic. I hope that eases some of your nerves?"

"It does, thank you." Smiled Casey, the thought of dealing with the Detective had caused her to toss and turn most of the night.

Handing Casey a file Alex said, "We're due in court in two hours for opening statements, I want you to read through this your comments will be welcomed. If you have any questions just ask, there's a desk over there for you."

"Thank you, I'll get started." Smiled Casey.

"Oh and Case, I'm really looking forward to working with you." Smiled Alex.

"Me too Alex." Smiled Casey opening the file she blanched at the horror in the pictures, stamping down her desire to slam the file closed she took a breath and began to read, making notes here and there as she went.

An hour and half later they headed for court, as Alex arranged her papers on the table they talked through Casey's notes, Alex's pride in Casey growing by the second. "You ready?" Asked Alex as the door to the judges chambers opened.

"No." Replied Casey with a weak smile as she stood next to Alex she felt the blonde give her hand a warm squeeze and felt her nerves settle.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey's first week at the DA's office passed in a blur, Alex was a patient teacher and had even let her cross-examine an easy witness in court. Much to her delight she had picked up a discrepancy that Alex hadn't noticed and even Liz had been impressed she had caught the lie and capitalised on it forcing the defendant to take a plea. With each day she was more convinced that SVU was where she wanted to be, although the cases were horrific and at times she wanted to scream at horrors she heard, the sense of satisfaction at closing a case was worth it.

As she thought back to her first real conversations with Alex and remembered what she had said about SVU cases and watching the victims taking back the power back from their attackers and knew she was right. She had seen that at the close of a rape trial just the day before, when she had met the victim on Tuesday to go over testimony she had seemed so vulnerable and then once she had stepped down from the stand she seemed a little stronger and once the guilty verdict had been returned, it was as if she was willing to start living her life again. Casey knew there would be set backs and it would take years for the wounds to fully heal but, she felt as if they had at least helped her take the first steps.

Friday afternoon, they had just returned from court, sitting at her desk eating her lunch Casey looked across at Alex, several times over the course of the week Casey had to stop herself from leaning across and kissing the blonde. As she had watched Alex pace the court room, in her glasses and business suit, pulling case-law from the air she had felt her attraction to the blonde increase and then she had watched her comfort a teenage victim, and she was torn between which side of Alex was sexier. Then she would remember the sight of Alex holding a sleepy Dylan in her arms and knew without a doubt that was the sexiest side of the blonde.

She hadn't realised she was staring until the blondes voice broke through her haze, "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Actually, I have several wonderful portraits of you decorating my fridge." Replied Casey, a blush creeping up her neck.  
"All beautiful I'm sure." Smiled Alex, "How is Dylan?"

"Adorable, she wants to be a lawyer like you one day, not like me but like you. You're my daughters hero." Replied Casey her blush deepening.

"Well you're mine. You've raised an amazing little girl, will you tell her hello from me?" Replied Alex, thinking Casey looked adorable when she blushed.

"I will, she asks after you every day, you've made quiet the impression." Grinned Casey.

"Ditto." Replied Alex. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Alex's phone, looking at the display she rolled her eyes as she saw Liv's name on the screen.

"What do you want Detective?...Fine, eight o' clock Monday morning...See you then."

"Everything okay?" Asked Casey as Alex slammed her phone down on the desk and leaned back in her seat.

Running a hand through her hair Alex took a moment to reply, "That was Olivia, she wants to come by Monday before work to clear the air, between the two of us."

"That's good right?" Asked Casey, her heart clenching at the though Alex might give Olivia another chance. It's not like they were in a relationship nor could they be for the next few months, maybe she had overestimated the depth of the blondes feelings.

As Alex watched the emotions play out across Casey's face it was as if she could read the fear in her eyes, standing up she walked across and perched on the edge of Casey's desk, "Casey, I'm willing to wait, I want to see where this thing between us goes, if you'll give me the chance."

"I have a daughter.."

"Really, where have you hidden her?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"You know what I mean. If we dated, you would be getting her as well as me, we come as a package deal." Replied Casey, fiddling with a pen on her desk. "She already thinks you're the most amazing person she has ever met.."

"I know that and I couldn't be happier, Casey I knew how I feel about both of you." Whispered Alex as she leaned forwards and brushed her lips against Casey's in a whisper of a kiss. "Now go home and spend the weekend with that beautiful daughter of yours and give her a hug from me."

"I still have all these files to read." Replied Casey, gesturing at the stack of folders on her desk.

"Give me half and take the others home with you and read them once Dylan is asleep." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you, Alex." Smiled Casey quickly packing up her stuff, because of the hours she felt as if she hadn't seen much of Dylan this week and was looking forward to spending time with her daughter.

She had just reached the door when Alex's voice stopped her, "Oh and Casey, even if Olivia offered me the crown jewels of England, I wouldn't go out with her again. I only agreed because I want her to leave me alone. Leave us alone, when we..you know."

"Thank you Alex, for everything. Have a good weekend." Replied Casey with a wide smile.

"And you." Smiled Alex. Once the door had closed behind the redhead Alex missed her already. Walking to the window she stared down at the wet streets and contemplated another weekend alone, this one was even harder after spending the last one with Casey and Dylan. Sighing she returned to her desk and made a start on her paperwork hoping the next three months would fly by and she could ask on a proper date.

Monday morning found Alex pacing her office, waiting for Olivia to show up, Casey wasn't due until nine and she hoped to be finished with Olivia by then, looking down at her watch she gave a sigh, it was already a quarter after eight and she had work to do, the anxiety of dealing with the brunette hindering her ability to concentrate.

Hearing a knock at her door she sat at her desk and called out a nonchalant 'enter', keeping her expression blank as Olivia strode in and sat in the seat opposite her desk, "Alexandra."

"Make this quick Detective you're late and I am busy." Replied Alex, not wanting to give Olivia the slightest hint she had rattled her.

"I just wanted to say running to Liz like that, was very smart, should have guessed the Ice Queen couldn't fight her own battles."

"I can fight my own battles and judging from the bruise still on your jaw can Casey, but you took it too far, you upset a child. That's low even for you." Replied Alex.

"I had a nice chat with Dylan's father the other day, nice guy." Smirked Liv.

"Don't do this Olivia." Growled Alex.

"Do what? I was just shooting the breeze with a successful doctor, it's amazing what you can do when you have time on your hands." Smirked the Detective. "Of course this can all go away."

Alex could feel her heart thumping in her chest, "How?"

"You know how. I was going to make you promise not to see her anymore, but now, now I've seen her in action I wouldn't mind a taste myself." Smirked Liv.

Before the Alex could reply Casey walked into the office, "Morning Alex. Detective Benson. Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was just apologising for my behaviour." Replied Liv as she stood, "I truly am sorry for upsetting your daughter and you. I was out of line, and I hope there will be no difficulty in us working together. I've heard nothing but good things about you from my squad."

Looking at Alex over Olivia's shoulder Casey could see something was off, deciding to play it off she held out her hand, "I accept your apology and offer one in return."

"For what?" Asked Liv holding on to Casey's hand for a second longer than the hands shake warranted.

Tactfully withdrawing her hand Casey replied, "For the bruise."

"I deserved it." Replied Liv with another smile. "I should be heading to the station, best not be late on my first day back. Have a good day ladies."

"Have a good day Detective, stay safe." Replied Casey.

Turning to address the blonde, Liv made sure Casey couldn't see her smirk, "Alex, you have a nice day and think about what I said."

"Get out Olivia." Snapped Alex.

Holding up her hands in surrender, Olivia gave a sad shake of the head, "I know it will take some time but I'm sure you will see things my way soon enough."

"OUT." Demanded Alex.

Once the Detective had left Casey walked over to the blondes desk, "You okay?"

Not wanting to involve Casey any further in the mess she forced a smile to her face, "I'm fine, she just gets under my skin." Replied Alex, taking comfort from Casey's presence.

"What did she say?" Asked Casey knowing there was more to it than the part of the conversation she was present for.

"Nothing, she's just smug. I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Replied Alex with a small smile. "How was your weekend?"

As they didn't have any court appearances scheduled that day they spent the day prepping for the following day, Alex was letting Casey give the opening statement after she had read what Casey had written, she knew Casey would connect with the jury better reading her own words, than Alex ever could reading Casey's words.

Heading out at lunchtime to pick up some sandwiches, Casey jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Detective."

"Do you have a minute?" Asked Olivia, seeing Casey hesitate she added, "I just want the chance to apologise again, without Alex interrupting."

"You have thirty seconds." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

"I know I was out of line, lost my head a little." Giving a self-deprecating chuckle she went on, "I guess love does that to you."

"Love?" Asked Casey in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Ah, I see Alex told you I was sleeping around?" Asked Liv looking hurt. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but for the sake of your daughter be careful around Alex she isn't who she pretends to be."

"Oh really? Do tell?" Asked Casey.

"Alex...no you know what? I'm not going to do this anymore." Replied Liv. "Just promise two things?" Promise me you'll be careful around her and that you and I can start fresh?"

"I'll give you a chance, but if you upset her again or play anymore games I won't be responsible for my actions." Replied Casey in a firm tone.

"Thank you that's all I ask." Replied Liv, "See you about Councillor."

"Detective." Replied Casey.

The next few days went by quickly, although nervous Casey delivered her first opening statement without falling on her face, throwing up or forgetting her words. Other than when she was on the stand Casey hadn't seen anything of Olivia since Monday and even Alex seemed to be more relaxed. Arriving back in their office Friday afternoon, they were surprised to find Olivia waiting outside.

"Hi, Casey, here I picked you up a coffee and Alex I got you a cup if that tea you like." Smiled Liv.

"Thank's Liv, that was very sweet of you." Smiled Casey taking the coffee.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Alex, ignoring the tea.

Giving Casey a sad look Liv replied, "Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice after being such as ass."

"That's really nice." Replied Casey.

"It's nothing, I have to say your opening statement was amazing, I was convinced by the end of it." Smiled Liv.

"Thank you, I was so nervous." Grinned Casey.

"Well, you couldn't tell." Smiled Liv. "I should get back, we have a lead in the Miter case. Enjoy your weekends ladies."

"And you Detective, stay safe." Replied Casey.

Giving Casey a wave Olivia gave Alex a smug grin before leaving the office.

"If you've finished flirting with Olivia then maybe you can get upto date on the defence witnesses for Monday."

Casey was taken back by the anger in the blondes voice, "Alex, I wasn't flirting."

"Really, what would you call it?" Asked Alex pinning Casey with an icy glare.

"I need a good report from the Detectives as well as you and Liz, I was just being friendly. What's wrong with that?" Demanded Casey anger colouring her words. "If Olivia is willing to move on why aren't you? Let it go Alex, she was an ass but she apologised."

"So what are you going to sleep with her as well?" Demanded Alex in a sharp voice.

"Excuse me?" Asked Casey her glare sharpening. "How dare you?"

"Come on we both know that's the only reason you slept with me." Replied Alex her brain trying in vain to keep up with the harsh words spewing from her mouth.

"I slept with you because I have feelings for you, I though we were going to have a real relationship once I finished my classes with you." Replied Casey her anger being replaced with hurt.

"Like you cared for Dylan's father? Do you even know who he is?"

"I'm sorry." Replied Casey her face burning with embarrassment, "Excuse me...I need...I need the bathroom." All but sprinting from the blondes office Casey headed into the nearest restroom pleased to find in empty. Slumping down on a closed toilet lid she felt her tears start to fall, clutching her stomach as the tears turned to sobs.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but decided she needed to get back to work, splashing cold water on her face she took a few deep breaths she pulled out her cell phone.

"Olivia? It's Casey, that drink you mentioned, how does tonight sound?"

**A/N; I'll be hiding in a cupboard until you stop throwing things...trust me it will all come out in the wash...eventually. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; I know a few of you were confused about the direction this has taken, but I promise it will come good in the end and everything will be resolved in time. That being said, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. **

After hanging up, she fixed her make up and took a few minutes to gain control over her emotions, before heading back into the office, relieved to find Alex wasn't in the office, she wasn't sure she was ready to face the blonde again. Judging by the blondes missing briefcase and jacket she assumed she wasn't coming back anytime soon, feeling her heart rate start to settle she headed to Alex's desk and picked up the folder she needed to read over for court on Monday, her heart clenching painfully as she saw the card Dylan had made Alex sitting in pride of place.

Walking back to her desk she slumped down in her seat and opened the folder, after re-reading the same line three times she walked to the window and stared down at the street, maybe she had been wrong about Alex. How was she supposed to work with Alex when looking at her made her want to cry and throw things. Maybe a weekend with Dylan and some time away from the office would help, she wasn't willing to give up her education because Alex acted like a jealous child.

Squaring her shoulders she walked back to her desk and began reading over the statement, making notes she thought Alex might find helpful. Thanks to her emotional state it took her longer to get through the folder than normal. Just as she was preparing to leave for the day the door opened to admit the blonde.

Seeing Casey still at her desk Alex's eyes went wide, part of her was pleased Casey was still there, but another had hoped Casey was gone to give her time to organise her thoughts and give them both time to calm down before they talked. "I'm sorry, I thought you would have gone by now."

"I'm just leaving." Replied Casey.

"Casey..." Started Alex reaching out and resting her hand on Casey's arm.

"Do you need something Miss Cabot?" Asked Casey in an icy voice.

"A time machine. Casey, I'm so sorry, I was jealous and acted like an idiot." Whispered Alex."I didn't mean any of it.."

"The things you said this afternoon when you told me you'd fight for me or the bit where you basically called me a whore?" Asked Casey.

"Casey please..." Started Alex only to be cut off by Casey.

"I should get home and sleep with my baby-sitter, I'd hate to have to pay her." Replied Casey.

"Case...please.I'm sorry, I don't want to lose what we have." Whispered Alex as she felt Casey shrug her off and walk towards the door.

"No Alex, you hurt me and its going to take a lot more than an apology for me to forgive you. I know who Dylan's dad is and I'm pleased he didn't want anything to do with her because he was ...he had issues. I slept with you because I fell for you, despite our less than warm first conversation you showed me your were warm and kind and then you made my daughter smile and I knew I knew I had fallen for you. So no an apology isn't enough. Have a good weekend Miss Cabot." Replied Casey before walking out the door.

As she stared at the closed-door Alex felt her heart break, sitting at her desk she roughly dragged her hands through her hair, she was such an idiot. Hearing her phone ping a message she unlocked the it and saw a picture message from Olivia, holding up two shirts,

'**Taking Casey out tonight, you think she'd prefer a the red or the white?'**

Throwing her phone down on the desk she slumped further in her seat and reached for the bottle of single malt she kept in the bottom draw, pouring a generous measure into her mug swallowing it in one, repeating the action several more times, until the roaring anger in her ears calmed and the desire to run Olivia over with her car slightly dissipated.

As darkness fell she decided to head home, unsteadily rising from her desk and left, she giggled a little, _'The Ice Queen drunk off her ass at work, just another of her good decisions.'_

Hailing a cab, she debated crashing Olivia and Casey's drink but decided that probably would just play into Olivia's hands. Arriving back at her apartment she went to the fridge to get herself a glass of water, hoping to ward off the hangover she was sure to feel the following day, as she reached out to grip the handle, the drawing of them in the park Dylan had done for her caught her eye. Taking it off the fridge she slumped to the floor and allowed her tears to fall.

-  
As she walked into the bar, she had arranged to meet Olivia in Casey suddenly felt nervous, maybe thus wasn't such a good idea after all she had witnessed Olivia's sadistic behaviour first hand, turning she was about to leave when Olivia came through the door colliding lightly with her.

"You weren't going to stand me up were you?" Asked Liv with a small smile.

"I just...I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." Started Casey.

"Have one drink with me? You sounded upset earlier, let me at least try to repair the damage I caused." Reasoned the Detective, "One drink and if you want to go then that's fine, no harm no foul."

"One drink." Smiled Casey, following Liv to the bar.

"What's your poison?" Asked Liv once they reached the bar.

"What ever's on tap, please." replied Casey with a smile. Once their drinks were ready they headed to a quiet table in the corner and after a few minutes of small talk Casey decided to ask something that had troubled her all afternoon, "What's your version of what happened between you and Alex?"

Taking a sip of her beer Olivia seemed to consider the question for a moment or two, "When I first met Alex, I was afraid I'd get frostbite from standing too close to her, but as time went by I realised it was a front and she was actually warm, smart and funny."

"After a while we became friends and as more time passed I asked her out for dinner, I was honest from the start about not looking for anything serious, I didn't think that life was for me. We went out a few times and spent a weekend together at the beach and my feelings started to change. I realised I was falling for her."

"She freaked out and got possessive and things got awkward, on reflection I could have handled things better, especially with you. I was a jealous moron and I really am sorry." Finished Liv, as she took a sip of her drink she added, "For what its worth I think she really likes you."

"I don't know about that." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Oh no, what did she do?" Asked Liv in a gentle voice as she placed her hand over Casey's.

As Casey stared into her almost empty glass she considered ordering another before replying, "She all but accused me of only sleeping with her for good grades."

"Ouch! How did you two become...friends?" Asked Liv, fagging the waitress over and ordering another drink for them both.

Casey gave a chuckle before replying, "My first night at school I spilled my coffee all over her, she was not impressed."

"I'm surprised it didn't become an instant Frappuccino." Laughed Liv.

"It almost did." Replied Casey with a smile. "Anyway the next night I brought her a coffee and after a frosty start we started talking about the law and I realised she wasn't that scary. We bumped into each other at the park, it was pure coincidence but Dylan, my little girl was instantly drawn to Alex. The rest as they say is history."

"Then she pushed you away, typical Alex." Replied Liv.

"Its fine, I'm used to being alone." Replied Casey with a shrug.

"What about Dylan's father?" Asked Liv.

"Charlie, we met in college, it was love at first sight, he was lovely at first, sweet and kind and then things started to change. When I look back now I see that it hadn't been right for a long time."

"He started taking drugs to help him relax and then others to help his concentrate and before I knew it...he was becoming more possessive and violent. When I found out i was pregnant with Dylan I was relieved he didn't want her. When I left i felt such a sense of freedom and excitement for the future, even though I was terrified if being a single mom."

Giving a soft chuckle she added, "Sorry, that's probably more than you wanted to know."

As Liv had listen to Casey talk she felt her stomach clench with fear and guilt, '_What had she done'_

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Liv as she became aware Casey was talking to her.

"I asked if you wanted another drink?" Replied Casey with a smile.

"Not for me, I actually have to be going. I forgot to finish my Five's on our new case." Replied Liv.

"Oh, Okay." Replied Casey both confused and a little disappointed she had actually enjoyed her time with the Detective.

"I'm sorry, can I give you a lift home?" Offered Liv with a warm smile.

"Its fine, I'll catch a cab." Replied Casey.

As Liv watched Casey's cab turn the corner she reached for her phone dialling a familiar number, not surprised when her call was ignored. Heading for her car she pulled into the traffic deciding it might be better to do this in person.

Alex was still slumped in front of her fridge when she heard someone knocking on her door, wiping her eyes, she smoothed a hand over her skirt and walked towards the door, her steps slightly wobbly from sitting on the floor for so long. Checking the peephole she sighed when she saw Olivia on the other-side, guessing she badged her way in. As she was debating ignoring the Detective she heard Liv speak.

"Alex, I know you're there. Please open up, we really need to talk. I screwed up and I need your help to fix it."  
Opening the door Alex pinned Olivia with an icy glare, "Why should I help you with anything Detective?"

"Because it affects Casey and Dylan." Replied Liv.

"What have you done?" Asked Alex not moving.

"I told Charlie about Dylan and Casey and after listening to her talking about him tonight I'm worried he might go after them. Please Alex, I might be a jerk but there's no way I want Casey or Dylan to get hurt."

Sighing Alex stepped aside, "You better come inside and tell me everything."

"I knew looked him up whilst I was off, he dropped out of Med school and is involved in that church we investigated a while ago, you know the one who that preached against homosexuality.."

"Oh, my God did you tell him about me and Casey?" Demanded Alex as she jumped to her feet and started to pace.

"In a round about way..." She was cut off by a stinging slap to her face.

"You selfish, arrogant bitch...If anything happens to either of them I will destroy you, now get out of my home."

Standing Liv shot Alex an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Alex."

Once Oliva had left she debated calling Casey but she wasnt sure what she would say, as she paced her living room she was pulled from her thoughts by a pounding at her door, thinking it was Olivia back again she didn't bother to check the peephole. As she opened the door she was forced back inside by three large figures, as the blackness closed in on her, Casey's name fell from her lips like a prayer.

Arriving home Casey was surprised to find the house in darkness, heading inside she flicked on the lounge lights and gasped at the mess, the room was destroyed. Seeing her mom unconscious on the floor she rushed to her side relieved to find a weak pulse, under the blood coating her head and neck. As she was dialling 911 she ran up the stairs to Dylan's room finding it empty she slumped to the floor.

"911 operator, which service to you require?"

"My daughter... She's been taken..." Whispered Casey.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanging up the phone Casey forced herself to her feet, rushing back down the stairs to her still unconscious mom. Dropping to her knees beside her she gently stroked the hair back from her forehead and checked her pulse again, relieved it was still strong, even if she wasn't awake. As she waited for the ambulance she reached for her phone dialling Alex's number, getting voicemail she hung up without leaving a message. Picking up her phone again she dialled Olivia's number, praying the Detective was being genuine and would help her, now she really needed a friend.

"Benson." Came the clipped greeting.

"Liv, it's Casey. Dylan is...she's gone." Whispered Casey.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Asked Liv.

"I-I got home and the house was a mess. My mom she's hurt and Dylan's...Oh God Liv...someones taken my little girl...please I need your help." She heard the sound of an engine revving in the background.

"I'm on my way. Have you called it in?" Asked Liv.

"Yes, I think the ambulance is here." Replied Casey climbing to her feet.

"I'm ten away." Replied Liv hanging up as she pressed down harder on the accelerator she dialled Alex's number getting voicemail she left a message. Hanging up she dialled Fin, he lived the closest to Alex, after making him promise to check on the blonde, she hung up just as she pulled in to Casey's driveway.

Standing Casey opened the door to the paramedics, showing them to her mother, she gave them all the relevant information. They were soon joined by two uniformed officers, who quickly checked the house and garden. Liv arriving just minutes later, taking control of the situation, Casey was one of theirs now, and no matter personal differences, they took care of their own.

Casey felt as if everything happened slowly and then all at once, her mom was taken to hospital, after the paramedics promised Casey to keep her updated, they felt it was most likely a concussion. Once they had left she slumped down on the sofa and started to answer the questions the uniformed officers asked her, just as she was beginning to get frustrated Liv stepped in.

"Go and canvas the neighbours and make sure Dylan's picture is on the wire." Once they were alone she turned to face Casey, trying to find the words to offer the distraught woman some comfort, she was saved by the ringing of her cell phone.

Stepping into the hall before she answered, "Fin?"

"She's gone Liv, the place is a mess and there's blood on the floor, CSU are on their way now, the door man was unconscious as well, so I'm getting the CCTV tapes to Munch now. You have any idea what's going on?"

"How much blood is there?" Asked Liv trying to swallow her guilt and fear.

"Enough to know someone took a few heavy blows." Replied Fin. "Liv, what's going on?"

"Someone took Novak's daughter, I'm thinking it was her ex, we'll know more once we've looked at the tapes. Keep me updated." Replied Liv hanging up, Liv could see Casey watching her desperate for news.

"What's going on?" Getting no reply she tried again, "Liv, please tell me?"

"That was Fin." Taking a breath she went on, "Casey, it looks as if Alex was attacked and is now missing."

"Oh, God. Liv what the fuck is going on?" Asked Casey, her head in her hands.

"Casey, I screwed up." Whispered Liv.

"What did you do?" Asked Casey, as she jumped to her feet pinning Liv to the wall.

"I went and saw Charlie..." Started Liv.

"What? Why would you do that?" Demanded Casey. "Is this because you're jealous?"

"I didn't know how screwed up he was until we talked earlier, I went straight to Alex's and told her, she's going to kill me."

"Why didn't you tell me? Alex can only kill you if we find her alive, do you know how violent he can be when he's off his meds?" Growled Casey. "And thanks to your petty bullshit he hurt my mom and has my daughter and Alex."

"Casey, I'm so sorry, I didn't...you know what there's no excuses. We know where to look, we need to head to the squad room, as soon as we're briefed and pick up the search warrant we're going to the church, I promise I'll get them back safely."

"Did you plan this?" Asked Casey shaking the Detective, "Is that why you asked me out for a drink?"

"N-no, I promise, I had no idea. Please Casey, you have to believe me." Begged Olivia. "Please Casey, let's go to the station, once this is over, I will hand myself over to IAB or you and Alex can beat the crap out of me, but please, let me help you."

"Fine, but I swear to you, you're going to pay for this." Growled Casey releasing the Detective.

The drive to the station was spent in silence, as Casey sat rigid in her seat staring out of the window, making no effort to engage Olivia in conversation. As she watched the city zip by the window she tried to calm her racing heart, she needed to focus for Dylan and for Alex. When she had them back, she refused to think if, then she didn't care about school or Liz she wasn't going to wait anymore. She knew she loved Alex and despite the blondes outburst she knew she felt the same. Life was too short to wait, she just wanted her family back.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised they arrived until Olivia tapped her on the shoulder, "Case, we're here."

Giving a curt nod she climbed out of the car and followed the Detective inside, had this not been Liv's fault she would have been comforted by the Detectives presence. Walking into the squad room she saw Dylan's picture next to Alex's on the board, in the place that usually showed horrors no one should face. Swallowing her nausea she turned to the Captain, "What do you have?"

"Fin is still at Cabot's place, he'll call as soon as he has something, and there are two uniforms at the hospital with your mom. Donnelly is on her way with the warrant for the church and swat is meeting us at their." Replied the Captain.

Elliott took over, "We'll do a soft entry, hopefully they won't be expecting us this quickly..." He was cut off by the ringing of Casey's cell phone.

Looking at the display she frowned when she saw Alex's name flash across then screen, "Alex?"

"Hello Casey, sorry to disappointed you, but your girlfriend is...unavailable."

"Charlie, please don't hurt them." Begged Casey.

"They have sinned." Replied Charlie.

"No, they're innocent...please Charlie. Please don't hurt them." Begged Casey her legs turning to jelly.

"_But because of the temptation to sexual immorality, each man should have his own wife and each woman her own husband._ You went against The Lord and now you must be punished." Came the swift reply.

"Fine, then punish me, not Dylan or Alex. Tell me where to meet you and you can have me instead of them." Replied Casey.

"The place we had our first date. Come alone in one hour." With that the line went dead.

Hanging up Casey took several deep breaths, "We had our first date in Central Park, by the lake."

"Okay, let's split up. Stabler and Benson head to Central Park. Munch call Fin and have him meet us and swat at the church." Ordered Cragen.

Giving nods of agreement they set about their assigned tasks, as they arrived in the park, Elliott organised the other officers, whilst Liv fitted Casey with a wire and a bullet proof vest.

As Casey scanned the now empty area she jumped as Elliott's voice sounded in her ear. "We've got you covered as soon as he arrives give the word and we'll take him."

Trying to calm her racing heart she heard footsteps approaching, looking up she saw Charlie approaching her, he looked as if he had bulked out since they had last seen each other, his eyes hard as stone. "Where's Dylan and Alex?"

"How you've changed." Replied Charlie, stroking a hand down the side of Casey's face.

"Where are they?" Asked Casey as she tried to suppress a shudder at his touch.

"What made you stray so far from the path of righteousness?" Asked Charlie.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Demanded Casey.

"They are with the Lord." Replied Charlie.

"No, please Charlie, don't hurt them. Please, tell me where they are?" begged Casey trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not hurting them, we're saving them. Their souls can be saved as can yours if you come with me."

Before Casey could reply she saw Elliott walk into the clearing, "Put your hands up!"

Looking around Charlie saw he was surrounded, reaching into his jacket he pulled a gun aiming it at Casey. "You betrayed me!"

Before anyone could react several gunshots rang out in to the quiet night air.  
_

After blacking out in her apartment, Alex had little memory of how she arrived in the dark room she currently occupied. Trying to sit up she felt a wave of nausea hit her causing her to slump back against the mattress she was resting on. Closing her eyes she took serval deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

As she counted her heartbeats to calm her nerves the way she had since she was a child, she felt someone shaking her, the movement although gentle making her head feel as if it was being cleaved in two. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus, on the face before her, quickly slamming them shut as the dull light made her want to vomit.

"Alex, please wake up. I'm frightened." Came a soft voice. "Please."

Opening her eyes Alex forced herself to turn her head, struggling to believe what she was seeing. "Dylan? Dylan is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm frightened." Whispered the little girl her voice trembling. "A bad man came and took me out of bed, he took my Simba away." Finished Dylan, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Come here sweetie." Replied Alex swallowing down her nausea as Dylan climbed up next to her on the small camp bed. "It's all going to be okay, I promise. My friends are going to be looking for us, I promise."

"You hurt Alex." Asked Dylan, stroking a gentle hand down Alex's face.

Forcing a smile to her face Alex replied, "I'm okay." Pulling the blanket over Dylan she added, "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I want my mommy." Whispered Dylan.

"I know Sweetie." Whispered Alex pulling the little girl tighter in her embrace, soothing her until they both fell back to sleep.

It felt like only seconds had passed before Alex was being shaken awake again, opening her eyes she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Munch looking down at her.

"Come on Teflon, let's get you out of here." Said the Sargent in a soft voice.

"Munch, thank God." She felt Dylan press further into her embrace. "It's okay Sweetie John is my friend, he's going to take us to your mommy."

"Promise?" Whispered Dylan.

"I promise." Smiled Alex, grateful to Fin and Munch for their presence as she tried to stand and climb the stairs and into the back of the ambulance, Dylan's hand never leaving hers as the paramedics checked them both over.

-  
Arriving at the hospital they were greeted by an almost incoherent Casey as she pulled Dylan into her arms, pressing kisses to her face and head, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, Alex looked after me." Whispered Dylan, burrowing deeper into her moms embrace.

Keeping Dylan close to her chest Casey looked at the blonde, she took in the blood in the blonde hair, the bruises on her face and the split lip and felt her heart-break. "Thank you. Thank you so much for looking after her."

"Actually, she looked after me." Replied Alex, her eyes widening as she saw the blood covering Casey's shirt. "Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head Casey replied, "It's not mine."

"Miss Cabot, we need to get you patched up and check the little one over." Interrupted a young doctor.

"Okay." Replied Alex, her eyes still locked with Casey's.

"We'll come with you." Offered Casey, not wanting to let Alex out of her sight.

"Okay." Replied Alex, relieved she wasn't going to be alone.

Forty minutes later Dylan was asleep in Casey's arms having been given a clean bill of health, "What happened?" Asked Casey as she gently stroked her hand through Dylan's hair.

"Liv told me she had been I see Charlie and she was worried he would go after you. I threw her out and was debating calling you when I heard a knock at the door. I was stupid, I didn't check the spy hole and just opened it. I don't remember much after that until Dylan woke me up. Whose blood is that?" Asked Alex indicating the shirt Casey had discarded in favour of a scrub top.

"It's a mixture. I got home and my mom was unconscious..." Started Casey.

"Is she okay?" Asked Alex.

"She's awake and organising the nurses." Smiled Casey, with an eye-roll. "I called Liv and she came over, 'after we discussed things'. We headed into the station, whilst there Charlie called me, we arranged to meet in Central Park." Closing her eyes at the memories, Casey felt Alex give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Charlie arrived and as Liv and Elliott tried to take him into custody he pulled a gun...Alex it was awful. Elliott hit him in the shoulder but he kept his gun on me...she saved me" Whispered Casey.

"Liv?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?" Asked Alex as angry as she was with Liv she didn't want her hurt.

"She's in theatre." Replied Casey, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Come here." Whispered Alex patting the side of her bed, once Casey was settled next to her with Dylan between them, Alex combed her fingers through Casey's hair until the redhead drifted to sleep, pressing a kiss to Casey's forehead, Alex was soon asleep.

Arriving at Alex's room to check on her god-daughter, Liz felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, Alex was holding them both tight and despite the stress of the day she had a contented look on her face. They looked like a family and she couldn't be happier for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was woken by a gentle hand stroking her hair opening her eyes she looked into Dylan's worried green eyes, "Hi Sweetie, you okay?" Whispered Alex not wanting to disturb Casey who still sleeping.

"You better?" Asked Dylan in a worried voice.

"Much better." Replied Alex, pulling Dylan in for a hug.

"What about the bad man?" Asked Dylan her bottom lip trembling.

"The police have him, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise." Whispered Alex, as much as she was grateful to Liv for saving Casey seeing how frightened Dylan was she felt her anger building again.

"Promise?" Asked Dylan.

"I promise." Replied Alex with a reassuring smile.

"Good. I don't like him, he hurt you and my nana." Replied Dylan.

"Think you can get some more sleep? It's still nighttime." Asked Alex as she rubbed soothing circles on Dylan's back.

"Okay." Replied Dylan cuddling further into Alex's embrace, her eyes already drifting closed as she mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too Sweetie." Replied Alex as she stroked her hand through the little girls blonde hair. Looking up she saw Casey was awake watching her with a sad smile, "You should be asleep, Miss Novak."

"I should move, you can't be very comfortable with us squashed against you." Replied Casey, causing Alex's smile to fade.

"Please stay, I like having you both close." Whispered Alex.

"I can't." Replied Casey, "I can't pretend you didn't hurt me, I'm sorry you were hurt and I will never be able to thank you enough for taking care of Dylan when she was afraid but...but you hurt me. You all but called me a whore and accused me of sleeping with you for grades, I can't just forget that."

"I was an idiot. Please stay and we can talk about it in the morning." Whispered Alex, "Please Casey, I love you both, please give me that chance to show you."

"I just listened to my little girl tell you she loves you, how can I trust you not to hurt her the way you hurt me?" Asked Casey as silent tear rolled down her cheeks, leaving marks on her red shirt.

"Casey, I would never hurt Dylan. I didn't mean to hurt you, I let Liv into my head. I'm so sorry." Whispered Alex reaching out to catch Casey's tears on her finger. "Please Casey, please give me a chance."

"I just don't know if I can right now. I'm sorry." Whispered Casey.

"At least stay tonight? Dylan is asleep and your tired." Asked Alex trying and failing to keep her tears at bay.

"I-I'll be on the couch." Whispered Casey, climbing from the bed and pressing a soft kiss to her slumbering daughters head before walking to the small couch in the corner of the room. Tucking her legs under herself, she rested her head on her arms as she stared blankly at the wall.

Not knowing what to say Alex closed her eyes and forced herself to try to relax her head, although better than earlier was still hurting and she couldn't think straight, she hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she heard someone calling her name. Opening her eyes the first things she noticed was Casey and Dylan were gone, swallowing down her disappointment she turned to face the young doctor.

"Good morning Miss Cabot, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, can I go home?" Asked Alex wanting to go and talk to Casey.

"No nausea? light-headedness? Blurred vision?" Asked the doctor as he checked her vision with his pen light. "You really shouldn't be alone for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"No, I'm fine alone." Replied Alex, getting frustrated.

"I really can't discharge you if you're going to be alone." Replied the doctor.

"She won't be, she can stay with us As long as needed." Came Casey's voice from the doorway.

"Okay then, I'll get the paperwork started." Replied the doctor.

"Before you leave, do you know who Detective Benson is?" Asked Alex.

"I'm not her doctor but I'll check and give you an update when I come back with your paperwork." Replied the doctor turning to leave.

Once they were alone Alex gave Casey a tentative smile, "I'll be fine at home, you don't need to go to any trouble."

"I brought you some clothes, they're mine but they should fit and it's not negotiable you're coming home with me, it's the least I can do as you were there for Dylan And no matter what I care for you Alex. Please let me look after you." Replied Casey handing Alex a small bag.

"Thank you Casey, what about your mom?" Asked Alex.

"She's staying with her friend for a few days." Replied Casey. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex as she swung her legs out of bed and began pulling on the outfit Casey had brought for her as she pulled the t-shirt over her head she breathed in the lingering scent that was uniquely Casey. Closing her eyes she prayed she could fix things between them, opening her eyes as the doctor came back in.

"Okay, so here is your paperwork. I checked in on Detective Benson and she will make a full recovery, although she had a long road of physical therapy ahead of her. You can visit if you want, she's in room 304 which is just down the hall on your left."

Thanking the doctor Alex collected the last of her belongings and headed towards Olivia's room, not bothering to knock she walked in and took in the sight of a pale Olivia lent against the pillows stitches in her forehead and her left shoulder wrapped in bandages.

"Alex." Said Olivia trying to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" Snapped Alex, "What the hell have you done?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Whispered Olivia looking down at her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You could have got them killed, I hope they take your badge for this and if I have my way you'll do time." Replied Alex.

"I deserve it." Replied Liv still not making eye contact with the angry blonde.

"You deserve a lot more." Snapped Alex, turning her back and staring out of the window.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt. What ever punishment comes my way I'll take it." Replied Liv.

"Why? Why do it? It's not like you were ever in love with me, was it really all because of your pride?"

"I don't have any excuses, I behaved appallingly and like I said whatever punishment comes my way I'll take it." Replied Liv finally looking up at Alex.

Before Alex could reply the door to Olivia's room was thrown open and Sandy Novak marched in, "Ah good your both here, saves me the trouble of hunting you down one at a time."

"Mrs Novak..." Started Alex only to stutter to a halt when the older women held her hand up.

"I'll deal with you in a moment, _Alexandra_." Replied Sandy before turning to face Olivia who paled further under the harsh stare directed at her by the older woman.

Swallowing deeply Liv said, "Mrs Novak, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened, I honestly never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially Dylan."

"It's a little late for that don't you think? You could have hurt a lot of people, hell you did hurt a lot of people including my granddaughter." Replied Sandy her gaze not faltering.

"I'm sorry.." Started Liv.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Do you know what that man did to my daughter when they were together?" Seeing Liv and Alex shake their heads she went on.

"He destroyed her confidence, her sense of self and her took away all her friends by the time they split up I didn't recognise my own daughter. When she told me she was going to raise Dylan alone I was worried, but my granddaughter is an amazing little girl and Casey was finally getting her confidence back. She was so excited to be going back to school and between the two of you..." She paused to gain control of her emotions.

"Between the two of you, you've destroyed everything she's worked to repair." Finished Sandy.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex hanging her head.

"I warned you not to hurt my daughter and you looked me in the eye and promised me you wouldn't and then you all but accused her of sleeping with you to pass her course. Why?"

"I got jealous and lashed out at her, I was out of line. I didn't mean to hurt her." Replied Alex.

"Tell me honestly, do you care for my daughter and granddaughter?" Asked Sandy pinning Alex with an icy glare to rival the one Alex's would give the perps she encountered.

"I love them both." Replied Alex.

"Then what are you standing here for?" Asked Sandy. "Go and tell her!"

"She won't listen." Replied Alex.

"Make her listen, she's waiting for you in the canteen, if she didn't care she wouldn't be willing to watch over you for the next couple of days."

"That's duty nothing more." Replied Alex.

"Stop being an idiot! You hurt her so you can't expect her to forgive you because you flashed your big blue eyes and apologised. My daughter is stubborn but she is head over heels for you, show her you're worth it! But, I'm warning you both hurt her again...there will be bloodshed."

Nodding, Alex strode from the room heading towards the canteen, everyday she used words to sway juries and judges but as she stepped out of the elevator and saw Casey and Dylan reading a book, her mind went blank. She knew she had just once chance to fix things between them, deciding she needed to go in armed with proof of her commitment she bribed a nurse into letting her use the phone and dialled Liz's number from memory.

"Donnelly." Came the clipped greeting.

"Liz, it's Alex."

"Alex, how are you feeling? I called by last night but you were asleep." Replied Liz with a smile in her voice.

"I need your help. I want to be with Casey and I'm not willing to wait, so if that means I need to transfer or resign then I will." Blurted Alex her nerves making her words run together.

"Alex, take a breath. I've already spoken to the college on your behalf, I will continue to be Casey's supervisor for the rest of her internship and as all that's left is her final exam another professor will mark it. There's no need for either of you to quit, as long as you stay professional you're able to date."

"I don't know what to say." Replied Alex a lump forming in her throat.

"You say thank you Liz and then you go get your girl. Alex I saw the three of you last night asleep in your hospital bed and if you screw this up...I'll disown you." Replied Liz.

"Thank you Liz." Whispered Alex hanging up, taking several deep breaths she headed towards the canteen, giving Sandy a small smile as she approached the table.

"Hey Dylan, they have some ducks outside, you want to go see them with me?" Asked Sandy.

"Can I mommy?" Asked Dylan giving Casey her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, be careful." Smiled Casey kissing Dylan on the top of the head.

"Thanks mommy. Hi Alex." Smiled Dylan upon spotting one of her favourite people.

"Hi Dylan, you doing okay?" Asked Alex crouching down and giving Dylan a warm hug.

"Yeah, you want to come see the ducks?"

"Maybe in a bit, I need to talk to your mommy for a bot." Replied Alex.

"Okay. See you soon." Smiled Dylan taking her grandmothers hand and heading outside.

As she sat opposite Casey, Alex was still searching for the right word, "Did you hear Olivia was going to be okay?"

"I did, I have to give my statement to IAB this afternoon." Replied Casey.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Offered Alex.

"No. I mean, their coming to the house and I'm sure you'll have to give your own statement at some point and you should rest." Replied Casey.

"Case."

"Stop. Alex I can't do this right now, I need to deal with the case and making sure Dylan is okay, I have to deal with school and not screwing up my internships. I care for you deeply, I really do but there are other priorities I need to take care of."

"Okay..actually no it's not. I love you and I love Dylan I understand she's your priority now and always, but I want to be with you, I want to be by your side as you deal with this. I want to help you prepare for you finals and the BAR, I want to help you with Dylan and getting through your internship. I was an idiot and I know I'm asking a lot, but I'm begging you to give me a chance, just one chance to show you how much you mean to me, you both mean to me." Replied Alex.

"It doesn't matter we can't be together at the moment anyway." Replied Casey.

"Yes we can, I spoke to Liz, I offered to resign if it meant I could be with you." Replied Alex.

"You can't do that." Replied Casey her voice rising.

"It's okay, Liz sorted it. If you want to we can have a real date?" Asked Alex.

Reaching out Casey took Alex's hand in hers, "I want you in my life but, I need to trust you before I let you further into my life, into my daughter's life."

"What can I do?" Asked Alex.

"Prove to me you're in it for the long run. Don't run again no matter how tough things get, when you're upset talk to me and if you feel jealous remember I would never cheat." Replied Casey.

"I promise." Whispered Alex. "Does this mean you're giving me a chance?" Asked Alex.

"One chance, that's all you get." Replied Casey.

"That's all I'll need." Smiled Alex, standing and moving to the same side of the table Casey occupied, pulling the redhead into her arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Casey stood up, "Come on, let's get Dylan home and get you settled on the couch." Keeping their hands linked as they headed outside to find Dylan and Sandy, who grinned widely when she noticed their joined hands.

**A/N; What will happen to Olivia? Where will Alex take Casey for their first date? What will Dylan think of their new relationship? Leave your thoughts and stay tuned to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating..a happy chapter as a reward for your patients.**

After dropping Sandy off at her friend's house and collecting Scout from 'doggy daycare' they arrived back at Casey's house. Thanks to Elliott the house was now tidy after break in and the CSU team had been through it. Ignoring the blondes protests Casey made up the couch for her and despite her protests Alex was soon asleep, Dylan curled up against her side, making Casey's heart squeeze with affection.

As she watched them sleep she tried to clear her mind before giving IAB her statement, before giving up and returning to pacing the lounge. Her nerves were taut as she waited for the investigators from IAB to arrive, pacing the lounge she debated what she wanted to happen to Olivia, part of her wanted her badge and freedom and the other part of her wanted to move on, after all Olivia had saved her. She was so caught up in her thoughts she jumped when the doorbell sounded invading her thoughts.

Casting one last glance at the two sleeping blondes she went to answer the door, "Hello, Miss Novak?" Giving a curt not the man went on, "I'm Lieutenant Tucker and this is Detective Vimes."

"Come in, I'm afraid we'll have to talk in the kitchen my daughter and ADA Alexandra Cabot are asleep on the couch." Replied Casey.

"That's fine, we have a full confession from Detective Benson, we just need statements from yourself, your daughter and ADA Cabot. We've already spoken to your mother." Replied Detective Vimes a small smile on his face at the memory of the brash woman.

"I apologise for what ever my mother said that could be considered un-Politically Correct." Smiled Casey. "My daughter is just three, if you have Olivia's confession and statements form myself, Alex and my mom, why do you need hers?"

"It's standard procedure, I promise we will be quick and you can be with her the whole time." Replied Tucker.

"Okay, would you like some coffee before we get started?" Offered Casey.

Twenty minutes later they were settled at the breakfast bar and Casey's patients were quickly running out, "Tell us again about your date with Detective Benson?"

"I've told you twice already, it wasn't a date, it was two colleges meeting for a drink in the hopes of forming a friendship." Replied Casey a hard edge to her voice.

"Okay, what happened in the park, when you confronted Charlie?" Asked Vimes.

Taking a deep breath Casey recalled the events leading up to Charlie pulling his gun, "Detective Stabler told him to put his weapon down, he aimed at me and Olivia, sorry Detective Benson shoved me to the ground getting shot herself. I didn't see the shot that...than killed Charlie I just heard it."

"Okay, I think that's it for now." Replied Tucker, "We need to speak to Dylan next."

"Okay." Replied Casey heading into the lounge to collect Dylan, she smiled at the sight of Alex reading to Dylan and Scout. "Hey Sweetie, I need you to come and talk to the policemen for me."

"Can Scout come?" Asked the young girl.

"Sure she can." Smiled Alex giving Casey's had a reassuring squeeze when she saw the worry in the green eyes she loved so much.

"Thank you." Whispered Casey.

Once she and Dylan were settled at the breakfast bar, Scout laying at Dylan's feet Casey found herself gaining a whole new prospective and level of empathy for the parents she had questioned herself.

"Hi Dylan, I just want to ask you a couple of questions of that's okay?" Asked Vimes.

"Okay." Replied Dylan.

"Who's this?"

"This Scout, I love Scout, he's not got chicken spots that's how God made him." Explained Dylan making Casey chuckle.

"That's good to know, so Dylan I need to ask you about the other night when the man came and took you." Explained Tucker.

"No, mommy I don't want to." Replied Dylan burrowing into Casey's front.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise just a few minutes and we can go and cuddle up with Scout." Whispered Casey.

"I want Alex." Whimpered Dylan.

"Alex was there for her when she was taken, they've bonded. Is it okay if we go in the lounge and Dylan sits with her?" Asked Casey, an edge to her voice that wanted them refusing was not an option.

"Of course." Replied Vimes.

"Come on Dylan let's go find Alex." Whispered Casey holding Dylan close as they walked into the lounge and she explained the situation to Alex.

Fixing Tucker with an icy glare Alex growled, "Make this quick."

"We're doing our best Miss Cabot." Replied Tucker.

"Do better." Replied Alex.

Ten minutes later they were finished with Dylan who was happily playing in the garden with Casey and Scout whilst Alex took her turn in the hot seat.

"What can you tell us about your relationship with Detective Benson?" Asked Tucker.

"It was brief and unfortunately ended badly." Replied Alex, after an hour of answering questions some of which were embarrassingly personal she was becoming more irritated by the second. "Look, I've answered all these question and you have a statement from Olivia are we done?"

"One last question." Replied Tucker, "How many people besides Benson and Novak have you slept with in the District Attorneys office?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Alex her voice like ice.

"Surely I don't need to simplify the question." Replied Tucker with a smug grin.

"My personal life has _nothing_ to do with Detective Benson's behaviour, now I suggest you leave." Replied Alex starring the man down.

Once the two IAB investigators had left, Casey cooked dinner and they spent the evening building a fort under the dining room table and reading stories. Coming down the stairs from settling Dylan and Scout for the night Casey collapsed on the sofa next to a chuckling Alex, "What are you laughing at Cabot?"

"Your duet with Dylan." Smiled Alex referring to the rendition of 'Do you want to build a snowman.' Casey and Dylan had sung to Scout.

"I hate you." Muttered Casey.

"Lies." Smirked Alex, pulling Casey into her arms, as they watched a mindless comedy.

Clicking off the TV Casey sat up and turned so she was facing Alex, "Alex, would you like to go on a date with me Saturday?"

"I would love to." Smiled Alex pulling Casey close and claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "I was thinking for our first date we could go to the zoo and then to that pizza place on third, the one with the kids zone?" Replied Alex with a smile.

"Sounds like Dylan's dream day out." Replied Casey with a smile.

"That was the plan, Casey I understand a relationship with you means one with Dylan and I'm more than okay with that. I want to get to know you both and whilst there will be times we go for a romantic meal together or to see a movie that's not animated. I don't want Dylan to feel pushed aside. I love you both." Replied Alex.  
Not knowing what to say Casey reached up and claimed Alex's lips in a hard kiss, "Let's go to bed."

"Case..." Started Alex.

"Not like that, I just want to hold you." Smiled Casey.

"I can do that." Smiled Alex as she took Casey's hand and allowed her to lead her to her bedroom.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur, much to Dylan and Casey's delight Alex and Scout remained with them and it was soon Saturday, the day of their date. Casey had convinced Alex that after the zoo her mom would take Dylan for the night so the two of them could go out for dinner.

Waking up early Saturday morning Alex was excited about their date, both going to the zoo with Dylan and dinner with Casey that evening, slipping from Casey's embrace she let Scout out and fed her before making bacon and scrabbled egg for breakfast.

Coming down the stairs Casey wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "If you keep this up we won't let you leave."

Turing in Casey's embrace Alex claimed her lips in a soft kiss, "You make that sound like a bad thing." Replied Alex, holding Casey's gaze.

"Mommy, can I have juice." Called Dylan breaking the moment.

"Of course you can." Replied Casey, placing a chaste kiss on Alex's lips they shared a breakfast filled with laughter before bundling into car for their trip to the zoo.

As soon as they arrived Dylan's eyes went wide as she tried to take in everything she saw, as they walked around she chattered to Alex asking her a question a minute and dragging them all over the zoo.

"Do you love my mommy?" Asked Dylan frowning at Alex as they waited in line for ice cream whilst Casey visited the restroom.

"I do." Smiled Alex, as she scooped Dylan into her arms, "I love you too."

"I love my mommy and I love you." Replied Dylan.

"That's good, you know why?" Seeing Dylan shake her head she added, "Because, we both love you." Smiled Alex. "So you don't mind me spending time with you and your mommy?"

"No, I like it when you're here, it makes mommy smile." Replied Dylan.

"She makes me smile too." Grinned Alex as they reached the counter she ordered the ice creams witch they ate whilst revisiting the penguins, before heading to Sandy's for Dylan's sleepover with her grandmother.

After dropping Alex at her apartment to get ready for their date Casey drove home to an empty house, she had always hated being there without Dylan, but without Alex and Scout the house seemed even emptier, pushing aside her sadness she set about getting ready for her date.

She had just finished her make up when she heard a knock at the door, checking her watch she smiled as she hurried down the stairs to open the door, pausing at the sight of the blonde in a knee-length blue dress Casey opened and closed her mouth several times. Licking her lips she tried again, "Alex, you look amazing."

As Alex's eyes swept over Casey's back dress that clung to her curves and showed off her ample cleavage, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies, "You look sensational. These are for you." Replied Alex handing Casey a bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you, come in I just need to grab my purse and I'm ready to go." Smiled Casey, once Alex was in the hallway Casey pressed her back against the wall and claimed her lips in a hard kiss, that left them both panting when it was over.

"We could always stay in?" Suggested Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"We could...but I want to show you off." Replied Casey turning and walking to the lounge, hearing Alex's disappointed groan she shot a smirk over her shoulder.

_"She's going to kill me._" Muttered Alex, following Casey out to the car she had arranged for the evening so they could both drink without worrying about driving.

An hour later they were relaxing in Alex's favourite restaurant sharing wine and easy conversation, "I really had fun today, Dylan is amazing you should be proud of how amazing she is." Smiled Alex.

"I am, she is my life." Grinned Casey, "She loves you, you know?"

"I do, she told me today whilst we got ice creams and she interrogated me about my intentions." Smiled Alex as she recounted the conversation she had shared with Dylan.

"That's my girl." Smiled Casey.

"Would you like more children?" Asked Alex.  
"I would, I hated being an only child. How about you, do you want children?" Asked Casey.

"To be honest I never saw myself having children and then I met Dylan, now I'd love a bunch of children." Smiled Alex.

"A bunch?" Asked Casey with an amused smile.

"Two or three, I mean we have one already..." Alex's trailed off as she realised what she had said, "I mean..."

Placing her hand on Alex's to halt her rambling Casey smiled, "Alex stop. The fact you love my daughter and except that she is always going to be my priority, that you protected her and spend hours answering her questions makes me love you all the more."

"Thank you for letting me into your family." Replied Alex.

"Thanks you for wanting to be part of our crazy family." Smiled Casey.

Two hours later they were in the car on their way back to Casey's house, as Casey ran her hand up Alex's thigh she whispered, "Please tell me your staying."

"I'm staying." Replied Alex claiming Casey lips in a soft kiss, moaning as she felt Casey tangle her hands in her hair and pull her close, deepening the kiss.

Stepping out of the car, Casey pressed Alex back against the closed-door and claimed her lips in a hard kiss, "We should head inside." Panted Alex.

Unlocking the door Casey moaned as she felt Alex press her against the wall and trace kisses along her jaw and throat, reaching around she unzipped the blondes dress gasping as it slid down her toned body, leaving her in nothing but her blue underwear and black heels.

"Wow, you're so beautiful." Whispered Casey.

Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the bedroom sharing a gentle kisses as she unzipped Casey's dress leaving her in just her underwear. Sliding the straps if Casey's bra down Alex pressed kisses in the pale skin as she slid Casey thong down her long legs. Laying Casey on the bed she marvelled at the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples begging for attention.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." Whispered Alex, before she brought her mouth down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

Hearing Casey moan and arch up pushing more of herself into Alex's waiting mouth. Using her teeth to nip the sensitive bed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue, causing Casey to moan in disappointment as Alex lifted her mouth away.

"Patients, we have all night." Smirked Alex as she started placing a soft kisses on Casey's throat. Standing up she slipped her underwear and heels off leaving her as naked as Casey who gently reached out and traced her fingertips across Alex's chest and torso before lightly pinching a stiff nipple between her thumb and finger causing Alex to hiss and press a hard kiss to her mouth.

Flipping them so she was above the blonde Casey began kissing her way down Alex's stomach moaning as the scent of Alex's arousal reached her causing her stomach to tighten in anticipation and her aching centre to throb. Placing open-mouthed kisses along one pale thigh and up other, lifting Alex's long legs over her shoulders she ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth.

"Oh Casey, so good!" Moaned Alex as Casey began to tease her clit with her tongue, bringing her to the edge before changing direction and bring her to the edge over and over, each time holding off giving Alex the release she so desperately craved. "Please Casey! Stop teasing me. I need to feel you."

Grinning at the need in Alex's voice Casey took pity on the writhing woman beneath her as each touch caused Alex to buck her hips and whimper with need. Entering Alex with two finger she increased the speed of her thrusts, sending Alex crashing over the edge.

After getting her breath back Alex flipped them over and making sure to keep eye contact with Casey she entered her with two long fingers causing the younger woman to moan loudly and wrap her legs around Alex drawing her closer. Seeing Casey's eyes close in pleasure she began to move her fingers faster adding a third and curling them slightly she swiped her thumb across the redheads sensitive clit, causing Casey cum moaning Alex's name.

"Oh my that was...wow..." Mumbled Casey, trying to catch her breath.

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you." Whispered Alex.

Rather than reply Casey leaned down and kissed her way down Alex throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss, she felt the blonde trace her fingers through the wetness between her legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal Alex entered her with two fingers causing the redhead to moan and arch her back and enter Alex, increasing the speed causing them to crash over the edge together.

Slumping down next to Alex they were both panting from their love-making, joining their hands Casey kissed the back of Alex's hand, "I'm in love with you." Whispered Casey.

Smiling Alex replied. "I Love you too." They made love until the sun came up and they drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up Casey spent a few minutes studying the still sleeping blonde, in the night one of Alex's hand had moved to cup her breast the other was still linked with her own hand. As she looked at the blonde's face relaxed in sleep, she felt her heart squeeze with affection. She knew she had fallen hard for the blonde and after their date yesterday she was sure Alex felt the same about her and was equally as taken with Dylan.

As she thought about her daughter interrogating the hard-ass ADA she gave a quiet chuckle, who knew all it took was a pair of green eyes to make Alex go weak at the knee's. As she thought about her daughter's bond with Alex her mind wandered to Olivia's disciplinary hearing the following day. As angry as she had been with the detective she wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of Olivia losing her badge, she had witnessed Olivia's empathy for the victims and her drive for justice.

Her thought's were interrupted by a husky voice, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

Smiling Casey rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I was thinking about how amazing you are."

Rolling on to her side Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, "As amazing as I am, you were chewing your lip and that my darling Cassandra, is your tell."

"My tell?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Your I'm worried about something frown. Do you regret last night?" Asked Alex an edge of fear creeping in to her voice.

Sitting up Casey used her fingers to gently lift Alex's chin until their eyes locked, "Alex, I have no regrets about us being together. Please don't ever doubt how I feel about you, you have become my best friend, my lover, my confidant and my daughter's hero."

"I'm sorry, I've never fallen for someone as quickly and completely as I have you. I guess there's part of me that's afraid it's all to good to be true." Whispered Alex avoiding eye contact.

Leaning forward Casey pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, "I feel the same, we can slow down if you want?" Asked Casey.

"No. No, I...no." Stuttered Alex shaking her head for emphasis.

"That's a no then?" Asked Casey with a small chuckle. "You know it's a privilege to listen to you put forward eloquent arguments."

Blushing Alex pushed Casey back against the pillows, "Be nice or else."

"Or else what?" Asked Casey her voice husky as she took in the almost predatory look in Alex's eyes.

"Or I won't make you any pancakes for breakfast." Replied Alex before leaning down and claiming Casey's lips in a fiery kiss that left them both breathless when it ended, "God, I love kissing you."

"I love it when you kiss me and I especially love it when you're chanting my name." Smiled Casey.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Asked Alex pulling Casey against her chest.

"I was thinking about Olivia's hearing tomorrow." Replied Casey, feeling Alex tense up she sighed, "I just don't feel she should lose her badge."

"You realise because of her Dylan was kidnapped, your mum attacked and your house trashed?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I just...everybody deserves a second chance. I got one and it lead me to you." Replied Casey.

"This isn't the same thing. Casey you could have been planning funerals for you mum and daughter, not to mention you could have been seriously hurt." Replied Alex her voice rising with emotion.

"Instead I'm planning my life with a beautiful woman and my daughter is safe. Alex I understand and I'm not saying she shouldn't be punished because she should. It's just she's a damn good Detective and if nothing else the aid and dedication she shows the victims should be taken in to account."

Chewing her lip Alex took a deep breath she didn't want to argue with Casey especially over Olivia. "You can always speak up for her at tomorrow's hearing?" Replied Alex.

"I know, I was hoping we could speak up together." Replied Casey.

"I'm not as forgiving as you." Replied Alex.

"Will you at least think about it?" Asked Casey claiming Alex's lips in another soft kiss she added, "For me?"

"Fine, for you." Replied Alex.

"Good. Now how about a shower before the little monster comes home and demands our attention?" Suggested Casey with a smirk.

"Perfect." Grinned Alex slipping from the bed and walking to the bathroom she added, "Race you."

Watching the sway of the blondes hips Casey had a wide smile on her face as she slipped into the shower behind Alex reaching round to cup her pert breasts, smirking as she felt Alex's nipples already standing to attention, "You feel so good." Muttered Casey pressing a trial of kisses down the back of Alex's neck.

The feeling of Casey's lips on her skin her thumbs tracing light patterns across her nipples caused Alex to give a low moan, "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Husked Casey as she lightly scraped her nails across Alex's toned stomach, causing the blonde to moan and press her back into Casey's front.

Lightly nipping the blonde's shoulder, Casey whispered, "Turn around, I want you."

Complying with Casey's request Alex found herself pressed against the cold tiles the heat of Casey's body causing a pleasurable contrast, she gave a soft moan as Casey traced small kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." Whispered Alex as she felt Casey start to kiss down across her chest.

Running her tongue round a stiff peak Casey sucked it into her mouth, dragging her teeth across the bud before releasing it with a pop, "I love you too."

Dropping to her knee's Casey smirked at the blonde's obvious arousal, placing kisses across the blondes rippling muscles she continued placing oped mouthed kisses across the soft skin of Alex's thighs.

"Please Casey." Groaned Alex as she felt Casey lift her leg and placed it over her shoulder, her warm breath caressing her throbbing clit.

Looking up at the panting blonde Casey smirked, "Patients Alexandra."

Growling lightly Alex muttered, "Don't call me Alexandra."

Swiping her tongue through the waiting wetness Casey purred at the taste of her lovers arousal, quickly bringing Alex to the edge of release before halting her movements.

"C-Casey?" Panted Alex her desperation for relief clear in her voice.

"Yes...Alexandra?" Asked Casey.

"Please baby." Begged Alex her voice thick with arousal.

"Patients...Alexandra." Replied Casey as she once again lowered her mouth to Alex's centre, her tongue swiping the sensitive bundle.

"Oh Casey...yes!" Panted Alex the fire in her stomach reaching its peak.

As she watched the blonde starting come undo Casey trailed her hand to her own aching centre as she kept her pace between her hand and tongue, sending them over the edge together.

Smirking Casey climbed to her feet and claimed Alex's lips in a soft kiss, wrapping the blondes leg around her waist as she entered the blonde with two fingers.

"Oh God." Hissed Alex her eyes slamming shut as Casey's skilled fingers brought her to the edge again.

"Open those beautiful blue eyes for me." Whispered Casey.

Opening her eyes, Alex felt her stomach flip as she saw love and want reflected in Casey's green eyes.

With their eyes locked Casey curled her fingers and as she brushed Alex's clit the blonde threw her head back as cried out in ecstasy her knee's buckling with the force of her orgasm.

Holding Alex tight against her front as the blonde caught her breath, Casey knew she was in love with Alex and wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde in her arms.

"That was amazing." Panted Alex.

"I aim to please." Replied Casey with a smile before pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips.

After finishing their shower they were relaxing over pancakes and the morning paper, when the doorbell rang announcing Dylan's return. Dropping a kiss on the top of Alex's head Casey headed to answer the door a wide smile on her face.

Opening the door she leaned down and pulled her daughter close, "Hey baby-girl, did you have fun with Grandma?" Asked Casey pressing a kiss to her daughters forehead.

"Yeah. Is Alex here?" Asked Dylan wiggling from Casey's embrace.

"She's in the dining room reading the paper." Replied Casey watching her daughter race in the direction of the dining room she shook her head. "Nice to feel wanted."

"Don't take it personally." Laughed Sandy. "I take it you had a good night?"

"It was perfect. Are you coming in? There's fresh coffee." Asked Casey with a smile.

"No, I have a lunch date, but I'll be here at eight in the morning so I can take Dylan to pre-school for you, I assume you'll be going to the hearing?"

"Yeah, thanks mum." Smiled Casey.

"It's okay, I should get going I don't want to keep Don waiting." Smiled Sandy pressing a soft kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Bye mum. Hang on did you say Don? As in Donald Cragen?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"The one and same." Smiled Sandy.

"Okay then. Have fun." Smiled Casey, waving until her mother's car had turned the corner. Still trying to wrap her head around her mother having lunch with Cragen as she headed into the lounge. Stopping in the doorway she smiled as she listened to Dylan telling Alex all about her night at her grandma's.

After lunch the small family decided to take Scout to the park before spending the evening curled up watching the baseball. As Alex watched the two Novak's shouting instructions and insults at the players on the TV, she couldn't hold back her smile. Looking down at what she was wearing she gave her head a small shake, how did she end up dressed in matching jerseys and baseball caps as the two high-fiving Novak's? As Dylan flopped down in her lap and Casey nuzzled against her side she felt her heart constrict with love.

-/-

Arriving at One Police Plaza they were ushered in to a small conference room, Olivia was already seated, her gaze fixed blankly on the wall, her delegate sitting next to her. Cragen and Stabler sitting in the seats behind her. As Alex and Casey took their seats they were relieved to receive small smiles of acknowledgement from the two men.

As Tucker and Vimes walked in Alex felt Casey's sharp in take of breath and sent her a reassuring smile, guessing Casey was nervous about her planned speech.

"We are her today to..." Started Tucker

"Before you start I would like to say something." Interrupted Alex, seeing Casey's surprised look she gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "Trust me."

"Please go ahead Miss Cabot." Smirked Tucker, sure Alex's eloquence would be the final nail in Benson's coffin.

Standing Alex gave Casey's hand one last loving squeeze before speaking, "What I have to say is on behalf of myself and Casey and Dylan Novak. The actions of Detective Benson over the last three months and especially the last two weeks have been deplorable, something no one in this room can deny. The mere fact that Detective Benson has admitted her actions and shown remorse has led us to believe a lenient punishment is acceptable. To strip Detective Benson of her badge doesn't punish her as much as the victims she helps daily, therefore we ask that she be reprimanded but not stripped of her rank or expelled from the police force."

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Asked Tucker his voice tight with anger.

Alex's voice was like ice as she replied, "I assure you Lieutenant, I fully understand everything I just said, if any of it confused you I would be happier to repeat it using smaller words."

Standing up Casey gave Alex's hand a small squeeze, "We all agree in this matter, one mistake shouldn't eradicate a successful and decorated career."

"After everything I put you through?" Asked Liv her voice raw with emotion as she locked eyes with Casey.

"Olivia, I can't tell you I will be able to forgive you anytime soon, if ever, but you're a good Detective. The good you can do for the victims and their families far out ways my desire to see you severely punished." Replied Casey, holding Olivia's gaze.

"It didn't matter what you have to say." Snapped Tucker.

"Actually, it does." Said Detective Vimes speaking for the first time, "Victim impact statements carry the most weight, Benson had admitted from the start she was at fault, this means we have options other than terminating her position."

"What do you suggest? A medal? A promotions?" Asked Tucker his voice thick with sarcasm.

"No, I'm suggesting therapy, suspension and probation." Replied Vimes in an even tone of voice.

There was silence in the room apart from Tucker's loud breathing, "Fine, two months unpaid suspension to begin after your given medical clearance to be back at work, therapy is mandatory, you attend six weeks of classes on anger management and if you so much as breathe on the line your ass will be out of here so fast you won't know what hit you. Do you understand."

"Yes Sir." Replied Liv her voice wobbling.

Once they were alone in the room Olivia looked at Alex and Casey, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just don't screw up again and know if you ever hurt Casey or Dylan again I will make you pay with more than your badge." Replied Alex, taking Casey's hand as they left the room.

"Thank you for defending me and my daughter." Smiled Casey as they waited for the elevator.

"I will always defend my family." Replied Alex, her eyes widening as she realised what she had said, "I mean..." Her words were cut off by Casey's lips being pressed against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Come on, let's go home to our family." Smiled Casey.

"I like the sound of that." Smiled Alex taking Casey's hand and leading her towards their car and an afternoon of fun with Dylan.


End file.
